Fight For Light
by HunnyABee
Summary: Two new Dragons of Light and Darkness! Brother and sister with hard times, but the worst is yet to come. Rai's fallen for the Dragon of Light...but so has Chase! The Dragons must awaken to fight a strong evil and save the world! On HIATUS until whenever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fight For Light**_

_**A Xiaolin Showdown FanFiction  
**_

* * *

"Ooh! Ooh! Master Fung! Master Fung!"

Dojo hurried through the temple, looking for Master Fung. He had very important news to deliver.

Master Fung was outside the vault, meditating.

"Master Fung!"

Master Fung opened his eyes. "Yes, Dojo?"

"The scrolls! They're acting up! We got us new Dragon!" Dojo exclaimed.

"Wonderful," Master Fung replied. "We will go seek them now. They will bring us closer to destroying evil forces."

"Should we tell the others?" Dojo asked.

"No. They will be better off not knowing until the Dragon arrives."

"The scrolls said the Dragon was a girl. She's in Barcelona, Spain, right now, so we better get a move on!" Dojo exclaimed.

* * *

_**(AR)**_

I ran through the streets, never stopping. I couldn't afford to stop.

Barcelona was a beautiful place, yes, but it wasn't for me. It was for all those rich families, or even families that just love each and want to be together.

I wasn't either.

My heart was racing as I ducked into an alley. I sat down on the gravel, hiding behind a dumpster. I loosened my grip on the brown parcel I carried.

I opened it and sighed in relief. The food was still there and intact.

I began eating it greedily, devouring it quickly.

For my first meal in a week, it filled me up. I left the alley and ran through the dark avenues and streets of Spain.

I never really had a home. I'd been an orphan since I was nine; about seven years ago. When I was fifteen, was I sick and tired of the orphanage and of no one ever wanting me. I decided to live on my own, to try to survive any way I could.

Sadly, this meant that, while I would be free of the pain of seeing no one wanting to adopt me at the orphanage, I had to steal whatever necessary for me to survive. I had to rob supermarkets weekly. I didn't like stealing food, but I needed it, and I wasn't about to go and return to that orphanage, so I only stole the amount of food I needed. I used public washrooms and water fountains and only ate food once a week. It wasn't exactly the best life ever.

I had never had a friend. When my parents passed away when I was nine, people thought that I'd have memory of them. But I didn't. I didn't remember them at all. And seeing every kid in the orphanage go except me for six years was brutal. Nobody wanted me.

I'd thought about suicide before, but I was always too scared. In fact, it didn't take much for me to die. If I missed out on one week of eating, I'd die of hunger.

I was always on the edge of death and just barely hanging on to life.

I could've given up. I could've killed myself and be done with it. Why steal from supermarkets when I could just die? Nobody would miss me anyway. Nobody knew me. Nobody even glanced in my way. It'd been that way for seven years, so why would that change now?

I was about to give one day. It was about six months ago. I was fully intent on suicide. Just when I was taking a walk earlier that day, trying to find something to convince me not to give up, I walked outside of a music shop.

I always loved music. I sang to myself in the orphanage to keep my spirit up, but after a while, it died away. I hadn't sang in years. My happiness rarely came, and I needed that to sing. I also needed energy; something I didn't have most days.

From the music shop, music was coming from a stereo. I paused to listen and try to see if I liked the song. Just when I was about to walk away, I heard the song change.

When I asked a worker in the store what the name of the song was, he said it was "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne. I had left the store and went to a park, humming what I knew of the song.

It was simple, and it had meaning. It gave me a bit of happiness, because, even though it was crazy, it gave me a sense of being cared for. That was how I decided I wouldn't give up on my life. I could try to do good things, help humanity. However, that was hard to do when you have to steal food to survive and barely had any energy on a daily basis.

I still tried, though. When I saw old ladies trying to cross the street, I asked if they needed help. They always did, and I always felt that this made up for my necessary food stealing.

I also picked up litter in parks and tried to keep things clean and kind. I always offered to help people whom I saw needed it.

One day, a man came up to me and asked me a couple questions. He asked me why I helped people so much, because he had saw me one day and had been watching me. That day happened to be the day I helped old ladies cross the street, picked up litter, and gotten a boy's kitten out of a tree. I had felt so tired, but so happy that I made a difference, even if just a small one.

I responded to the man saying, "Because I have been through many hardships in my time, and I still am. I considered ending it all, but I decided not to. I decided I could try and help people with what little energy I had each day. It makes me feel better, and, in fact, is the _only_ thing that has made me smile in around a year's time. It makes me feel like I'm wanted because I can do something good."

He nodded. "That's…interesting. Is there anything I can do to help?"

I shook my head. I didn't want help from others. I wanted to help others, and when my time came, it would come. "No, thank you. I can probably take care of myself."

I had ended the conversation by saying I needed to go. He looked worried, but let me leave.

That was two weeks ago. Now, I wanted to keep doing good things, but I just didn't find the energy anymore.

A noise snapped me out of my thoughts. I heard footsteps--very light ones. Even though it should have sounded scary and frightening, it wasn't. I knew Spain wasn't really full of bad men in alleys, or, at least not this part. The footsteps were light and calm, and they actually relaxed me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at a man. He was a bit old, but not too much. I could see a young sparkle in his eyes. "Anné Rosa?" he asked.

That was my name. No one had called me that in a year. I hadn't even referred to myself as that. Whenever someone had asked my name, I just smiled and said, "Just think of me as a nice young girl."

"No one's called me that in a long time…" I muttered, looking down. I looked up again. "Who are you?"

"Please, stand up for a moment." I did so, but I don't know why. "I have much to explain. I am Master Fung from the Xiaolin Temple in China. I believe you have potential, and you are one of the Xiaolin Dragon Warriors."

I interrupted. "_Warriors?_ No, no, no! You've got it all wrong. I can't fight or do anything. I'm too weak nowadays to even help pick up litter in parks like I used to! I barely get enough to eat, so I'm pretty scrawny. You'd be making a big mistake choosing me as a warrior."

"I'm afraid not," he said. "You are the Xiaolin Dragon of Light."

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Please come with me," he said. "There are four others at the temple around your age, and they're Xiaolin Dragons as well. I will explain everything on the way."

"How are we supposed to get to China? It's _very_ far!" I protested.

"Dojo!" he called. A little lizard came up on his shoulder.

"Yes?" the lizard said.

My eyes widened. "A talking lizard?" I saw his annoyed look. "No, wait… I've seen this before… You're…a _dragon?!"_

"Well, at least you figured it out without me having to tell you, unlike most," the dragon said. "I'm Dojo, and I'll be our ride home."

"How can…" I trailed off. Dojo had transformed into a large dragon.

"Come, get on," Master Fung said. "You will be safe at the temple, and we shall feed and clothe you. You will meet the other Dragons and find friends in them."

He began explaining everything I needed to know. I was shocked, but I regained my composure and listened intently. At least this would be better than starving for another week and stealing food.

* * *

_**(RP)**_

"Star Hanabi!"

I watched from the sidelines as Kimiko and Clay sparred. This was getting boring fast.

Omi was off trying to shave nanoseconds off of his timing on the obstacle course. He had such a big ego, it could eclipse the sun.

I looked around. _Where's Dojo and Master Fung?_

"Rai? Rai!"

"Ow!" Kimiko was tapping on my head, and _hard._ "Kim!!"

"Well, I wouldn't have had to do that if you paid attention to me!!" she screamed.

I sighed and turned away. Kimiko's been getting on my nerves lately.

"Rai!! RAI!!" she screamed in my ear.

"Kimiko! Stop screaming in my ear!! I kinda need to hear, ya know!" I retorted. "What's so important, huh?"

"Dojo and Master Fung have arrived and they brought someone with them!"

This got my attention. I turned towards her. "Another Dragon?"

She looked annoyed. "Oh, sure, _now_ you listen," she mumbled. "I hope it's a girl!"

I rolled my eyes.

When all four of us were waiting in front of the gate, Master Fung and Dojo explained. "Young monks, there is a new Xiaolin Dragon joining us today," Master Fung said. "Please be nice. She has gone through so much, even more so than what you all have gone through. She is the Xiaolin Dragon of Light; Anné Rosa."

Master Fung stepped aside and a girl stood there, analyzing all of us. Her eyes took everything in slowly and I watched her. She had kind hazel eyes that had a lighter tone--somewhat like gold--in them, but you could tell that it was darkened by sadness. She had light skin, but it was still a bit tanned. Her hair was dark brown but it had a certain glow to it. It was wavy and reached about three inches below her shoulders. She had side-bangs on the left side of her face, the longest part reaching a little below her jaw. She looked troubled, but she managed to compose herself. I couldn't look away.

"I'm Anné Rosa, as Master Fung said, but I'd appreciate it if you call me Ann or Anni," she said. "I'm sixteen, I think, and I've been through more than a person my age should have to. They found me in Spain but I'm not sure I'm Spanish. I can speak it, but that's probably from being there and on the streets for so long.

"I would love to get to know all of you. I've never had friends before, so don't be too mad if I make a mistake," she finished. She bowed respectfully.

"I'm Kimiko Tohomiko! I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire," Kimiko said. Anné looked up at her and smiled. Kim returned the smile. "I'm _so_ glad there's finally another girl Dragon! We can be best friends!"

"I'd like that," Ann said. Kimiko hugged her.

"Clay Bailey, Xiaolin Dragon of Earth," Clay said. They shook hands and she nodded tersely.

"I am Omi, Xiaolin Dragon of Water!" Omi said. "I would love to teach you how to be a wonderful Dragon like me!" Ann laughed softly and hugged him.

"You remind me of someone, but I can't remember who…" she said. "Nice to meet you Omi."

She turned to me. I smiled. "I'm Raimundo Pedrosa, Xiaolin Dragon of Wind," I said.

"That's cool, our last names are alike," she said. "Rosa and Pedrosa." We laughed.

"Come on, Ann!" Kimiko interrupted. "I'll show you to your room!" Kimiko grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Ann left with an apologetic expression. I watched her leave.

"I hope you all with be most kind and help her catch up to the rest of you," Master Fung said. He left with Dojo to somewhere in the temple.

_Rosa and Pedrosa_. I smiled.

"Rai? You okay, buddy?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem a little out of it."

I shook my head. "Nah," I replied.

"It is getting late. We must turn off for the night, correct?" Omi said.

"Turn _in_ for the night, Omi," Clay corrected.

"That too!" Omi exclaimed, running inside.

I groaned. It'd been a while since we met Omi, and he _still_ hasn't learned any _correct_ slang.

* * *

_**(AR)**_

"So what exactly happened before you came here?" Kimiko asked. We were having a sort of sleepover party. It helped for my first night, I'll admit.

"I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," I teased. We both laughed and almost spilled the nail polish.

"But, seriously," she said. "Is that alright if I ask?"

"It's alright, I guess," I sighed. "But I'd like to tell you all at once. Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay," she said. She was painting her toenails and I was working on doing the same to mine. However, I wasn't skilled in any girl things. She noticed that. "Need some help?"

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sorry," I said. "I haven't ever used nail polish or make up or anything. The only things I've come in contact with for years were these clothes, the river, and…never mind."

Kim looked worried. "What is it?"

"Well…" I paused. "In order to survive, I had to steal food from supermarkets." Her eyes widened. _Stupid!_ I shouldn't have said that. "But I only stole as much as I needed and only ate once a week, so don't worry. I helped a bunch of people. Helping old ladies cross the street, picking up litter, and I even helped this boy's cat out of a tree once."

"Oh…I'm so sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No," I said quickly. "It's okay. It's not your fault." I tried to smile but I could smile only halfway.

She changed the subject. "Okay, so Master Fung told you all about Shen Gong Wu and Wuya and Jack Spicer, right?"

I nodded. "But I think that, before I'm able to train, I'd have to rest for a few days. Master Fung took me to a doctor in Barcelona at the last minute, right before we left, and they said I was malnourished and weak. Master Fung said I had to build my strength before I could go Wu-hunting."

She chuckled at the term I used. _Wu-hunting_. "That's probably true. I'm sorry we can't do much, but I know you'll be a great Xiaolin warrior like the rest of us," she said.

I smiled. "Thanks, Kimi," I said. "I haven't smiled in so long, and, today, I'm smiling like crazy. Thanks so much for being my new friend."

"Oh, you're welcome!" she exclaimed, embracing me. "And thank _you_ for being a _girl_ Dragon! Don't get me wrong; the boys are awesome, but they're clueless and I need a girl best friend!"

I smiled. "Thanks, Kimi. I'm glad I found such a good group of friends on my first time!"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fight For Light**_

_**A Xiaolin Showdown FanFiction  
**_

* * *

_**(AR)**_

After everyone was asleep, I crept down the hall. I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I turned the faucet and let the cold water run. I dunked my head under it and let it soothe me. This was the first time I was ever in a home, even if it _was_ a temple. It's the closest thing I've had to home ever. And I've only been here a few hours.

I closed the faucet and wrung my hair out. When it was dry enough, I decided to comb through it with my fingers. I sighed and left the bathroom.

I walked out to the garden where we will supposedly 'train'. I lied down on the grass and faced the stars. It was very dark, and I almost could see myself. I sighed.

I snapped my fingers quietly and my hand glowed. I used it to see if there was anyone else out here. I snapped my fingers softly again and the light dimmed. I blinked calmly and the dark was perfectly visible. I should've done that instead. These must have been some of the powers Master Fung said I would have, but I didn't think I'd get used to them so quickly, or that I'd get them so soon.

I heard rustling. I rolled over and looked around, keeping low. "Raimundo?" I asked.

He came out from behind the pillar. "How'd you know it was me? It's pitch black out here!" Then he really saw me. "Why are your eyes glowing gold?" he asked slowly.

I sighed and patted the ground next to me. He sat next to me as I rolled over to lie on my back again. "I guess it's one of my 'powers'. I can see in the dark. Everything, to me, is as if it was daytime. What are _you_ doing out here?"

"I heard someone walking through the temple, and I couldn't see you in the dark. When you called my name, I realized it was just you," he said.

"Okay, then," I said, looking back up at the sky. "It's so creepy."

"What's so creepy?"

"Like I said, I can see everything as if it was daytime, right?" He nodded slowly, trying to understand. "Well, I can see everything as nighttime, too. Like, I see the stars and the moon, but I see the sun, too. I can see the shadows in the temple, even though they wouldn't be there if it was day. It's like a combined vision."

"That's interesting," Raimundo said. "Can you see anything else?"

I thought about that. I blinked my eyes twice. Everything was dark, like night should be, but I could see a light--almost white--blue aura around Raimundo.

"Now your eyes are glowing white. What do you see?"

"I see…you… You have a light blue--almost white--aura around you." I blinked and it faded. I didn't bother switching back to night vision. I just closed my eyes and laid down. I was exhausted.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I shouldn't have asked. You're exhausted now." He tugged on my arm softly. "Come on, I'll help you get to your room."

I nodded weakly but didn't move. I guess I was more tired than I thought. I couldn't open my eyes and I felt woozy.

I heard someone sigh and then the ground underneath me disappeared. I tensed for a moment before relaxing again.

The next thing I knew, I was on my 'bed' and sleeping soundly.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to someone shaking me. "Mm?" I mumbled.

"Get up," Kimiko whispered. "Breakfast is out."

"Breakfast?" I asked before standing up and kicking her out of my room. I got dressed in the kimono/robe that Kimiko and others had. I went out to the kitchen and my eyes widened. If I hadn't known that the others were expecting me, I would've drooled.

"Breakfast, Ann?" Kimiko asked.

I couldn't answer. My eyes rolled over all of the choices, giving me a chance to ogle at all the food. "Uh huh," I whispered softly.

"You okay, Ann?" Clay asked. My head snapped up. I knew they were there, but I didn't see them today.

"H-hi, Clay, Raimundo, Omi," I said before turning back to stare at the food. It was better than watching the food at the supermarket. Mostly because it was cooked.

There was strips of bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, toast, waffles, and so much more. "Here you go," Kimiko said, handing me a plate.

I gave her a questioning look. "I can have anything I want?" I asked. "As much as I want?"

She looked at me funny. "What do you mean? Of course!"

I beamed. Using the utensils--which proved a waste of time to me--I piled food on my plate.

"Whoa, isn't that a lot for a girl…" Raimundo trailed off.

"A girl as thin as me?" I asked. He nodded slowly. "I was going to tell you guys my story today… I'm not this thin because I work out of anything. Before I met Master Fung and Dojo, I was starving on the streets for a year."

His eyes widened and it was silent. Kimiko placed a hand on my shoulder. "You can have as much as you want, Ann," she said.

I shook my head. "No. I shouldn't. I should just let myself rest," I said. "Besides, you can't force too much food in a stomach that's used to little to no food each week, even if that stomach complains." I smiled sadly.

"Well, you can eat anything you want," Clay said. "Kimi here makes great food."

"Most certainly!" Omi exclaimed. "Kimiko fulfills her female duties by holding expertise in the kitchen!"

Kimiko scowled and hit him upside the head. I giggled as Omi shouted. "Ow!"

Kimiko's temper was raging, but she ignored it and left the kitchen.

We watched her leave. Omi soon left to go training. "You know, you should eat something," Raimundo said. "You looked hungry."

I frowned, but started picking up food and devouring it as politely as humanly possible. Raimundo watched me the entire time. I felt so uncomfortable. I must've looked like a pig.

I ate till I was full and then washed all the dishes. "You don't have to do all the dishes yourself, you know," he said.

"You're still here?" I asked, knowing he was there the entire time. "And I can handle it. I need to make up for things I've done before, so I have to do a lot of good things."

"What have you done?" Raimundo asked, picking up a plate and beginning to wash it, too.

"I… I stole food from supermarkets when I needed to eat," I said. "Sure, it was once a week and only as much as I thought I'd need, but it still felt bad. I never did get enough to fill me up."

"I'm…sorry," he said. "But you're working with us to save the world from evil. What more do you have to do to feel better about stealing food from a grocery store?"

I grimaced. "I don't know. I just…I feel bad about it, knowing others needed that food more than I did. Nobody even knew I existed, so why should I be taking that food when someone else--who people loved and care about--needed it? I came so close to…" I closed my eyes and stop washing the dishes.

"To what?" Raimundo asked.

I sighed. "To suicide."

It was quiet. "What stopped you?" Rai said, cutting the tension a bit.

"A song," I admitted. " 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Even though I haven't heard any other songs in years, I can still say it's my favorite song." I chuckled a bit. "That song made me feel like…like there was a chance that someone could care about me, know me, or even just know I exist. Even if they only pitied me, it'd be enough."

He smiled at me. "Glad you didn't go through with it," he said. "We'd be missing out on a great friend, then." I smiled back.

"Thanks, Raimundo," I said.

"Call me 'Rai'."

* * *

After we finished washing dishes, Raimundo went out to train. I went to my room to rest. I needed to build up strength, and sleeping beforehand would help.

I woke up with Dojo jumping on my head. "Come on, Ann! Shen Gong Wu alert! We want you to watch how it goes!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" I laughed, following Dojo out.

We all boarded Dojo and flew up into the sky. I groaned.

"What's wrong, Ann?" Kimiko asked.

"I just don't like flying all that much. I'm an Earth-bound person. I prefer to stay on the ground, where I can't fall any lower," I replied.

They all laughed, and I even joined in. "Well, I'll have to teach you, then," Rai said. "Wind is my element, so I like flying. Since light is yours, you should be able to go anywhere, like the light."

I thought about it. "That…actually sounded smart…" I muttered.

He laughed. "Hey! I can be smart! What is Kimiko telling you?!" he joked.

I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what Kimiko told me. "Don't ask," I said.

He gave me a funny look. "It was a joke…" he said. "She actually told you something?"

I smirked. "Maybe she did, and maybe she didn't," I said playfully.

"You're so mean!" he teased.

"Yeah, yeah," I said.

* * *

We arrived at the place soon enough. "What exactly is the new Wu?" I asked.

Kimiko pulled a scroll out of her backpack and opened it. "The Raven's Bracelet," she said. "It's a gold bracelet with a raven on it, and it gives the user empathic abilities. Basically, they get to know and feel others' emotions. If it's used by someone foolishly, they will have an emotional breakdown, and, trust me, it's not pretty."

I nodded. I saw the picture and it wasn't so much a bracelet as it was a solid gold wristband, but I didn't argue. I looked around. We were in a city by the ocean that seemed calm. There was a small island in the harbor and we searched there first.

I searched by myself for a bit and found a tree to rest by. I was a bit tired. I sat down near one of the roots. "Ow!" I shifted my weight and inspected what I sat on. It was the Shen Gong Wu!

I ran back towards the others, but I didn't get to them soon enough. "Hey! You! Where are you going with that?!" I turned around to see a pale boy with fire red hair and a pale purple ghost with a mask on. This was most likely Jack Spicer.

"Get the Wu, Jack!" the ghost said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Jack Spicer? Wuya?" I asked.

The boy--Jack--smirked and raised his head high. "Who are you that's heard of the infamous Jack Spicer?"

I rolled my eyes. "None of your business," I said.

This got him mad. "Look; just give me that and I can go!" he yelled, pointing at the Raven's Bracelet.

I cocked an eyebrow once more and smirked. I put it on. "Make me," I said fiercely. Even though I hadn't trained at all, I still wanted to have fun.

He growled. "Look! Just because you're hot doesn't mean I'll let you stand in the way of my plans for world domination!" he said, waving a fist at me. He was still about ten feet away, so it didn't matter.

I rolled my eyes and yawned. "This is boring. I'm going back to Dojo," I said. I turned and bolted.

"Hey, wait!"

I ran and for a second I looked back. I saw him using his stupid helicopter thing to try and catch up to me. I rolled my eyes. "Oof!" I bumped into someone. "Sorry!"

I bumped into Raimundo. "It's okay," he said. Then he looked over my shoulder. "I see you've met Jack Spicer…"

I chuckled nervously. "But I have the Shen Gong Wu! See?" I said, pointing at the bracelet on my arm.

We were still on the ground, still close. I guessed he was just being protective of me, especially since I was both weak and a very new Xiaolin Dragon.

He was still glaring at Jack Spicer. I turned my head and saw that he was advancing. "Why aren't we going?" I asked.

"He's not gonna leave until we have a Xiaolin Showdown anyway, so why bother?" he said. "Give me the Shen Gong Wu."

I took it off and passed it to him. I wasn't in any condition to showdown, anyhow. He stood up and helped me as Jack Spicer nearly reached us.

"Go," he said. "I'll handle this one. You can take a Xiaolin Showdown when you're better rested." I nodded and hid behind a nearby tree.

* * *

**_(RP)_**

I watched her crouch behind a tree to watch me. I nodded. I ran out to Jack. "Spicer!" I yelled. "What is it now?"

"You know what it is! Hand over the Raven's Bracelet or else!"

I rolled my eyes. "Or else what?"

"Or…else!"

I scoffed. "So tell me, how should I kick your pretty white butt today?" I mocked.

"Shut up!"

"Or what?" I sneered.

"Just shut up! Jackbots, attack!"

A dozen of those robots came out. "Sword of Storms!" I shouted. A gust of wind as strong as a tornado crushed the robots with pressure. "Fine," I said. "Just to humor you, we'll have a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Fine," Jack said.

"I challenge you to a showdown. We race to the Raven's Bracelet at the end of the forest, first one there wins. My Sword of Storms for your Mind Reader Conch."

"I accept," Jack growled. I almost laughed.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" we exclaimed. Trees sprouted up around us, surrounding us in a thick forest. It looked about a mile long, and I could faintly see a clearing at the end of the forest. "Gong Yi Tempai!"

"Sword of Storms!" I shouted. "Wind!" I lifted up high, and flew through the forest.

"Hey! No fair!" I heard Jack's whiny voice shout.

I rolled my eyes. This was the easiest showdown I'd ever been in. It was done only too fast. I walked back to Ann, holding the Mind Reader Conch, Sword of Storms, and Raven's Bracelet in my hands. "Need help?" she asked.

"No, I got it," I said. If I admitted to needing help, I'd look weak.

"Well, can I wear the bracelet, at least?" she asked. "I like it."

"Sure."

"We should find the others," Ann said. I nodded. If I wasn't holding the Shen Gong Wu, I might've tried to hold her hand.

* * *

**_Kudos to anyone who, whilst reading, found the "Teen Titans" references. "Raven's Bracelet" was obviously for the certain half-demon, half-human empath we all love so much. The place where the Wu was located was Jump City, or a certain part of it, anyway._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fight For Light**_

_**A Xiaolin Showdown FanFiction  
**_

* * *

**_(AR)_**

"Anni! Rai! Where have you two been?" Kimiko asked as Rai and I found the others.

"I just totally kicked Spicer's butt in a showdown," Raimundo said.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't gloat," I scolded. "If you're going to turn as arrogant as Omi, you'll be worse off in fights, distracted by your emotions."

Both of them looked at me strangely. "That sounds like some Master Fung would say," Kimiko said.

"Don't worry, I won't get an ego as big, or even half as big, as Omi's," Raimundo reassured me.

"Well, come on! Let's go home," I said, smiling. The temple was my home now, and that made me happy.

Kimiko took the Mind Reader Conch from Raimundo and we started heading towards them.

"I see you have found the Raven's Bracelet!" Omi exclaimed, pointing at it on my wrist. "But why are you wearing it?"

I shrugged. "I like it."

"Well, come on, partners, let's get a move on!" Clay said.

* * *

A few days had passed since we retrieved the Raven's Bracelet. Each of those days I spent recuperating and healing. Now, after five days, Master Fung insisted I train with the others, maybe sparring.

"But I'm not as strong as them. They might really hurt me, especially since I'm not too well rested," I argued.

"But you must learn," Master Fung said. "As they say, 'No pain, no gain'."

He left to go get tea. I sighed. "Need some help?" I looked up and saw Kimiko smiling. "I'll go easy on you."

I shook my head and stood up. "No, thanks. I need to learn on my own. Can I watch you spar with Clay, first?"

"Sure! CLAY!" she screamed. "Come on! Spar with me. We need to show Anni!" I liked the fact that, even though my name was Anné, they called me Ann or Anni.

I watched from afar as Clay and Kimi bowed to each other.

"Hey, did I miss anything?"

"Nope, they're just starting, Rai." Raimundo sat down next to me to watch the 'fight'.

"Judolette Flip, Fire!" Kimiko sent flames towards Clay, almost like a wall of fire approaching.

"Seismic Kick, Earth!" A giant slab of rock appear in front of Clay just before it hit him. He gave a swift punch to the rock and it flew towards Kimiko. She jumped in the air just in time.

"Star Hanabi!"

Clay was soon surrounded in a ring of fire. "Fist of Tebigong!" He punched the ground and Kimiko was trapped in a small makeshift cage of earth. They both trapped each other. They reached a stalemate.

"Well done, young apprentices," Master Fung said, having watched the fight.

Kimiko and Clay both recalled their elements and were free. They bowed to each other.

"Great fight, Clay!" Kimiko praised.

"Same here, Kimiko," Clay responded.

"Do you wanna try now?" Raimundo asked me. I sighed.

"Fine," I replied, taking his hand so I could stand up.

"Which Shen Gong Wu are you going to use?"

"I dunno, whichever, I guess."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you even know what they do?"

I scoffed. "Yes, I do."

"Really?" He paused. "Eye of Dashi?"

"Shoots out powerful energy blasts similar to lighting, but not exactly," I responded.

"Really, then? Okay… Helmet of Jong?" he asked.

"Gives you eyes in the back of your head, but it's barely used." His eyes widened a bit, though not in surprise. "Come _on_, Rai, give me a _challenge_."

He smirked at that. "Why don't you just ask for a Shen Gong Wu to use, since you know them all. Try one that relates to your element."

I mentally scrolled through the list of Shen Gong Wu I knew of in my head. Some of them matched me, but not exactly. "Sun Chi Lantern…Shard of Lightning…Eye of Dashi…" I muttered, making a short list. "Wings of Tinabi…" I stopped and smiled. "I know one." There were two that were for my element, but I decided on one.

"Good. Which one?"

I smiled devilishly. "You'll find out on the field."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll meet you outside."

I nodded. Once he left, I walked down further into the vault and found the Shen Gong Wu I was looking for. Sure, it wasn't exactly the most interesting Wu, but I liked it. I met him in the training garden.

"Ready, Rai?" I teased. He nodded, and we bowed to each other.

"Typhoon Boom, Wind!" I felt harsh air push me back. I landed on my back.

"Ouch," I said, shocked. I stood to face him and rolled my eyes.

He started laughing. "Please tell me you're not down for the count _already!_ I was just warming up!" he taunted. I scoffed at him. "Fine. Sword of Storms!"

I sighed. A small tornado lashed out at me, but I moved aside and it missed.

"What the… How did it miss?!" Rai was freaking out. I laughed at him.

"Rai, Rai, Rai," I scolded. "Being cocky will get you nowhere. Haven't you learned from watching Omi? Don't let your emotions get in the way. Let your emotions help strengthen you!" I felt like I was teaching him, and, in truth, I was. I didn't know where I got that from, though.

"Wind!" I jumped up and dodged the blast of air.

"Ring of Ray!" I saw his surprised face right before he was blinded by the light.

I ran over to him and flipped above him, coming up behind him now. I held his hands behind his back and forced him down on the ground. I held the Sword of Storms in my hand as I lightly, but securely, kept him down with my foot on his back. "I give, I give!"

I smiled as I helped him up. "I still wanted to use my elemental move!" I whined playfully. He laughed at me.

"I didn't expect you to choose _that_ Shen Gong Wu. It was brighter than I've ever seen it, though. I still can't see things that well!"

"Maybe I can help," I said. I closed his eyes and covered them with my hands. I removed my hands.

He opened his eyes. "I can see… How did you _do_ that? Light might be your element, but _dang,_ that was weird." I smiled and chuckled at that. "Although you do have a lot of different skills and powers I've noticed…"

"Well done, Ann," Master Fung said. "And your first day training, as well."

"Yeah, Ann!" Kimiko agreed. "You really showed _him!_"

"I could not have done it better myself!" Omi said. "Well, maybe I could have, but still!"

"Yeah, that was great for your first time sparring," Clay said. "Rai here's an apprentice, but you showed him up like he was a ten pound baby croc takin' on a five hundred pound gator!"

"Okay, okay, I get it; she whupped my sorry butt," Rai said.

"Rai? Can we spar again? That was great!" I said. "I felt so powerful!"

"Careful, young Dragon," Master Fung said. "Too much power might corrupt you if you are not ready for it."

"Can I just try to spar against someone again? Maybe Omi?" I asked.

"If he wishes to."

"Of course, I accept!" Omi exclaimed. "I am terribly sorry you will suffer a most humiliating defeat!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Omi. Ready to spar?"

"Of course! May we start out using martial arts?"

"If you wish."

Master Fung, Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, and Dojo were watching from a safe distance. Omi and I bowed to each other. I let him make the first move.

"Tiger Instinct!" he started.

"Roaring Phoenix!" I countered. We were using Kung Fu moves back and forth, neither of us wavering. I wasn't even sure where I got these moves or names from, but I went with it.

"Mantis Kick!"

"Repel the Beast!"

This went on and on for a while, until he used one of his favorite moves, hoping it would deter me.

"Monkey Strike!" he called out, then started to attack me. Little did he know I had a surprise for him. A surprise I didn't know of until I started this match.

"Repulse the Monkey!" I blocked all his moves. "Flying Monkey Strike!" He fell back at last.

"Where did you learn that? Those moves?" he asked.

"I'm…not sure…" I said. "It just came to me, and I went with it."

We bowed to each other again, starting our elemental battle. Again, I let him have the first move. "Water!" I walked out of the way.

"Light," I whispered, loud enough to be heard, but still soft enough to sound like a whisper.

Omi's eyes widened. "Where did she go? Ann!! Where did you go?!"

"Here," I whispered in his ear and I gave him a low kick, tripping him. He looked kinda scared, but I was enjoying myself. It'd been a long day, and the sun would go down soon. I wouldn't be able to hide then.

"Show yourself!" he demanded.

"Why should I?" I asked, still sounding dangerous. "I'm just hiding within my element."

His eyes widened. "How?"

"I don't know. I just am. It's one of those extra abilities Rai was talking about having seen me have," I replied. "Now. Back to our fight."

He stood up. "Orb of Tornami!" He missed me by a wide margin. "Tsunami Strike!"

This time, he covered a lot more ground, so he managed to thrust me down on the ground. I frowned. I wasn't going to lose this. Sadly, the sun was setting now, so I became slightly more visible. I looked like a ghost. Good thing I was behind him.

"Boo!" I hissed into his ear.

"Aah!!" he screamed, seeing my ghostly image.

"I'm not a ghost, Omi," I said. "The sun's setting, so I'm a bit more visible."

"I knew that!"

I scoffed. "Sun Beam, Light!" I shouted, two powerful and deadly beams of light shooting at Omi. They hit, and he fell on the ground, groaning.

The sun finally set, and I was visible again. "Ah-ha!" Omi exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "You can be seen now! Prepare to be defeated! Tornado Strike!"

He did hit me again, but I grabbed his arm and threw him down to the ground before he could put any bit of distance between us. "Visible, am I?" I asked. "Ring of Ray! Light!" The Ring of Ray flew up into the sky. It starting shining, each moment brighter. It was as if the sun hadn't set. I hid in the light once more.

"Coward!" Omi exclaimed. "Only a coward hides from a fight!"

"Not exactly, Omi," I corrected. "I'm in stealth mode, technically. Hiding would be avoiding the fight. This is just using my technique to ensure I win by any means possible. As long as it's not evil, of course. I just have my ways."

"I shall not lose!"

"Omi! You know, you could do this with water if you tried!"

"I could?" My plan worked. He was confused.

"Yes, you could," I replied. "Sun Beam, Light!"

"Oof!" I secured him on the ground, hands by his sides, and took the Orb of Tornami. I became visible again.

"That was amazing, Ann!" Rai ran up to me, congratulating me on my newfound talents. "You never ceased to surprise me today."

"Well done, young Dragon," Master Fung said. He sounded like he was hiding something.

"How did you _do_ that, Ann?!" Kimiko demanded.

"Yeah, little lady, that was really something!" Clay added.

I smiled. "I guess it's one of my talents." I looked up at the sky. "Speaking of which, I'd better return us to nighttime…"

The Ring of Ray came down from where it floated in the sky and stopped shining. Night enveloped us quickly. Master Fung urged us inside. "Looks like that will be your usual Wu, then?" I nodded. "You never know. You might come to like another Wu even more." He turned to Omi. "Looks like you learned something today, young Dragon. Now, all of you, to bed."

"Yes, Master Fung," we all said.

* * *

_**(NORMAL)**_

He watched as the Xiaolin Dragons entered the temple.

He had watched the entire training battle. He watched as she displayed her newfound talents, and her extraordinary knowledge of strategy.

He grinned evilly, knowing that she was the missing link in the chain. She was what he needed to conquer the world.

She would soon be his partner, ruling the world with the Prince of Darkness.

He already hatched a plan. However, it would be difficult, especially if the other Dragons hung around her too often.

Just then, she came out and lied down on the grass of the garden in the temple. He thought of going to take her now, but decided against it. _"All due time…dear Dragon…"_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fight For Light**_

**_A Xiaolin Showdown FanFiction_**

* * *

_**(AR)**_

I didn't want to head to sleep yet. I was so thrilled that I'd been able to defeat Raimundo and Omi with a bunch of moves I had found and abilities I discovered only today. I hadn't even mastered them. Master Fung said that I was just tapping into my power. That means I was so much stronger than I was now.

Sure, it'd been around a week since I arrived, but I'd changed a lot since then. Kimiko, as much as I tried to refuse, had some clothes and items shipped here for me, all brand new and expensive. She said she didn't mind. I was healthier now, and I definitely looked better. My hazel eyes had a glow to them. Each day, it would be brighter. That probably should've worried me, but it didn't. My hair was a cleaner, lighter brown now, but still chocolate-colored. A had a couple thin streaks in my bangs and at the front of my hair that looked gold, but I didn't pay those much mind, either. All in all, everyone said I looked happier, healthier, and stronger. Kimiko said I looked more beautiful--like an angel. When she did say this, I laughed.

I walked outside and laid down on the grass in the training garden like I did so many nights ago. I stared up at the stars, but it was getting very dark. I decided to switch my current vision so I could see in the dark. My eyes would glow, though, and I wasn't sure if that was creepy. I blinked and saw everything once more. Everything was beautiful, shown in both day and night at the same time. Such beauty should be reserved for more worthy eyes to gaze upon.

I tensed. I felt a presence somewhere. I turned around and looked everywhere. "Oh, hey, Rai," I said.

"Nice job today," he said. "And here I thought _I_ had the most exciting battle of the day. Then you battled Omi." We both laughed.

He laid down on the grass next to me and mirrored my pose. I was lying on my back, arms crossed behind my head, staring up at the sky. I still couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

"So, glow-in-the-dark eyes again, huh?"

I smiled. "You know it," I said. Then I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I…don't know."

"You know. Come on, you can tell little Rai," he said playfully, but his words were serious.

"Well, I don't know how I knew any of those moves," I said. "Especially the Kung Fu ones."

"You might've been tapping into some power or something," he replied. "Don't sweat."

I smiled for a moment, thinking of how Omi could've possibly ruined that saying. "But I also feel like someone's watching me right now."

"Well, maybe you're just paranoid," he replied coolly, but I could feel a bit of nervousness radiating off of him as well.

"Rai," I said, turning around on my side to face him. I propped myself up on my elbow. "I feel like someone's planning something. Something having to do with _me_."

He frowned and, yet again, mirrored my pose. "Don't worry about it," he said. "If it happens, it happens. We'll be there. We got your back, ya know."

"I know," I said.

"We can just show up kicking their sorry evil butts," he said, smiling. Somehow, I could tell that he was picturing that in his mind. "Anyways, you might not need our help, seeing as how you're stronger than all of us."

I rolled my eyes. "You guys could be as strong as me!" I said. "I just tapped into my power subconsciously. Maybe I won't be able to use it next time."

"Of course you will," he said.

"Thanks, Rai," I said. I stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To sleep," I said. "Kimiko might not need beauty sleep, but I certainly do."

He got up. "Okay, okay, at least let me walk you to your room."

"Why?"

"You said you felt like someone was watching you," he explained. "Don't want you to get stolen in the night or anything." There seemed to be a hidden meaning to his words, but I couldn't pinpoint it.

"Okay," I said, shrugging.

We were outside my room in about five minutes. "Thanks, Rai," I said.

"For what?" Raimundo asked.

"For being my friend, doofus," I said, mock punching him on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's my job," Rai said. I raised an eyebrow. "Rosa and Pedrosa against the world, right?"

I smiled. "Rosa and Pedrosa," I agreed. "Goodnight." I gave him a quick hung and, before he could react, ducked into my tiny room with a smile on my face.

* * *

"Shen Gong Wu alert!!" Dojo exclaimed, interrupting breakfast.

I sighed as we all followed Dojo out and onward. "Where is this Wu, and what is it?" I asked.

"It's the Diamond Skill Switcher," Kimiko said, reading the scroll. "You switch skills--or in our case, elements--with whomever you choose. Combined with the Sun Chi Lantern, you momentarily absorb the powers of all those soaked in its light."

As Dojo landed, I almost screamed. "Don't tell me," I said harshly. "It's in _Spain?!_" I was furious. I didn't want to come back here. It held too many painful memories. Memories as recent as one week ago, and as distant as seven years ago.

"Yeah…uh… It's near the beach, though!" Dojo exclaimed nervously.

Rai placed a hand on my shoulder. "Too many bad memories?"

I nodded. "Too soon." I shook my head softly. "Let's go get the Wu and leave."

We headed towards the beach. It was deserted, and we didn't see much. Just…sand.

"Let's split up and meet back here soon," Kimiko suggested. "I'll go with Clay, Ann goes with Rai, and Omi with Dojo."

Rai and I headed north along the shore. Although I hadn't been to the beach in Spain, it was still Spain, and it still held the memories. Strangely, the memories were foggier than I thought.

After a while of walking in silence, we came to a lighthouse on the edge of a small cliff overlooking the ocean. Under the cliff, there was a small cove. "Let's search the lighthouse first," I said.

After we searched it, and found nothing, we headed down to the cove. It was getting a bit dark as we entered, but my hands glowed so we would lose each other. The bottom of my jeans were getting wet, and the rocky ground we walked on already was soaked.

Deeper and deeper, we both gasped as we saw some object reflecting off my light. We had come to a crystal cave.

There were different colored crystals on the ceiling and walls, and even in bunches on the floor. They were beautiful and some were transparent. The crystals were in so many shades and hues. There was bright yellow, like gold in a way, light greens and dark greens, different shades of blue, there was purple and red, and even orange.

But my eyes focused on the only teal diamond-shaped one. "Gotcha," I said, picking it up.

"You sure that's the one?" Raimundo asked.

"Wanna check?" I asked. "Diamond Skill Switcher!" The diamond glowed and then faded. I looked over at Raimundo, the new source of light in the cavern, and smiled. "See?"

"Yeah, now can we change back? Glowing like this makes me feel like I've been dumped in radioactive waste," he joked.

"Is that what I look like?" I asked.

"No!" he said quickly. "You don't."

"Then what do I look like?"

He looked kind of flustered there. "I dunno…an angel, I guess…" he muttered. I beamed. That was _much_ better than being dumped in a vat of radioactive waste.

"Diamond Skill Switcher!" I handed the Wu to Rai after my hands were glowing again, instead of his. "Let's go."

It took a little bit longer to get out since the water rose a bit and was pushing against us, but we made it out alright.

It was still daytime, but it was a bit dark. Like yesterday, I felt like someone was watching me. Watching and planning.

"Come on, Rai," I said urgently. "Let's get back to the others--_fast_."

I grabbed his wrist and started walking quickly. "Where's the fire?" he asked.

"Someone's nearby."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Who?"

"Shush," I whispered. "Be quiet and keep moving."

He nodded. "But can you at least not pull on my wrist? It kinda hurts. You can tug on my hand, though."

I scoffed and held his hand instead, still dragging him. "Hurry," I hissed. We ran for a short while, and then we spotted Kimiko. "Kim!"

She turned around and ran to me. "Do you have the Wu?" I nodded. "Then let's get back to Dojo."

"And hurry," I said. "Someone's watching us. No questions, just run."

I ran again, pulling Rai, not waiting for them. "Aren't we gonna wait for them?" Rai asked.

"No," I responded. "I'm in more danger than they are."

"What?! Are you sure? How do you know?" I was still running ahead of him, so I couldn't see his expression.

"I can feel his presence. He doesn't know I know yet."

"Who? Jack Spicer?"

"No," I replied quietly. "Someone more powerful." I don't know how or why I got this information, but I kept receiving more every minute.

"Then…who…"

"I keep receiving more information, and I'm not sure how I keep learning. I can't get his name, though. I only find a title. The Prince of Darkness."

Raimundo stopped and, since I was dragging him, I fell back. Before I hit the ground, though, Rai caught me. "Sorry," he muttered, helping me stand. "Prince of Darkness?" His voice was low and sounded very threatening.

I nodded. "We should keep moving. Kimiko and Clay are catching up, too. We have to find Dojo soon."

He nodded and I took his hand to drag him again. I have to admit, it was kinda fun pulling him along. I don't know how I was faster than him, though. Maybe because I was the Dragon of Light and I could run at the speed of light? My attempts to make a joke in my mind failed, but I silently chuckled.

"Dojo!" I exclaimed when I saw him and Omi. "Take us home, _now._"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said. "What's the rush?"

"I found the Wu, now let's go," I said. "I'll explain on the way."

Dojo grew to his large form, the one I found most impressive. I was about to get on when I noticed I was still holding Raimundo's hand. I let go and got on Dojo. He followed and sat behind me.

"Rai," I said, turning to face him a bit, "do you know anybody titled Prince of Darkness? I know I told you before but…"

Before Rai could respond, Dojo interjected. "Whoa, wait up a minute! Prince of Darkness? What's he got to do with everything?"

"You know him?"

"_Know_ him? He was the original Xiaolin Dragon of Water!"

"Who is he? Is he evil now?" I asked.

"His name is Chase Young, and he became evil when he first drank the Lao Mang Long soup, selling his soul and living forever."

"Have you all met him?" I asked everyone.

"He is a most fierce adversary," Omi said. "However, he is no match for me!"

"I'm sure," I said sarcastically. Rai chuckled and Omi frowned.

"He's very dangerous and evil, more so than Jack Spicer or even Wuya," Kimiko said. "Why?"

"Well…" I started. "You know how, for some reason, I've been picking up on information that seems to come out of nowhere?" They all nodded. "Well, I sensed that someone was watching. After a little bit, it started getting clearer. First, it was someone. Then I knew it was someone evil, but far too powerful to be Jack Spicer. I sensed the title 'Prince of Darkness', but didn't find his name."

"Whoa, hang on a second, there," Dojo interrupted. "Chase Young is after _you_?"

I nodded. "I sensed that. He's watching." More information came to me. "He's been watching ever since I sparred with Raimundo. He was impressed with my fight with Omi."

"How do you know this?" Kimiko asked.

I shrugged. "I get shots of information daily, whether it helps me or not. How else do you think I survived on the streets of Spain?" She shrugged. "But still… These are more powerful shots of information…"

"You think there's something Master Fung isn't telling us?" Rai asked.

"I'm not sure, but he definitely knows something."

Dojo landed near the temple gates and changed so he was mini again. He crawled up and rested on my shoulder. "I think you'd better talk to Master Fung alone," he told me. I nodded.

I went to go find Master Fung, and I found him drinking tea in the kitchen. "Young Dragon, what ails you?"

I sighed. "Master Fung, is there something you can tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, can you tell me why I'm so much stronger than the others when I hadn't trained at all, why I keep getting shots of information and know things I've never learned, and why I have so many more abilities than the others?" I said in one breath.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to ask this so soon…" he said. "Bring the others; I will tell you all the story together."

I smiled and bowed, then left to find the others. I found Rai by a small pond in the garden, throwing stones. I snuck upon him and put my chin on his shoulder. "Boo," I said halfheartedly.

He turned his head towards me and smiled at my failed attempt to surprise him. "What's up?"

"Find the others. Master Fung is going to tell us a story," I said.

"Aren't we too old for bedtime stories?" I smiled at his joke. "About what?"

I shrugged, standing straight again. I helped Rai up. "I dunno. He's going to explain things and answer our questions, I guess."

"I'll look for Omi and Clay, you find Kimiko," he said.

"Meditation room," I called after him. He nodded.

I ran towards Kimiko's room, hoping she was there. "Kimi?"

"Ann?"

"Come to the meditation room; Master Fung has a story to tell us."

"I'll be there in a minute," she said.

After we all arrived in the meditation room, Master Fung took out a scroll.

"Master Fung, what exactly are you going to tell us?" I asked.

"I will tell you all of a prophecy," he said. "And you, Ann, aren't exactly what you think you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You are not a Xiaolin Dragon."

Those words rang in my head. "W-what?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fight For Light**_

_**A Xiaolin Showdown FanFiction**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"I will tell you all of a prophecy," he said. "And you, Ann, aren't exactly what you think you are."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You are not a Xiaolin Dragon."_

_Those words rang in my head. "W-what?"_

_

* * *

_

_**(AR)**_

"You were a Xiaolin Dragon the first day, but you have evolved past that now," he replied, sitting down in front of us all.

I was sitting down, Rai on my left, Kimiko on my right. Omi was sitting on Kimiko's right and Clay's left.

"Now pay attention young Dragons…" Master Fung said, opening the scroll. "1500 years ago, Dashi trapped Wuya in the magic puzzle box, but there was another battle before that. Grandmaster Dashi had picked a few warriors to fight against Wuya, and they were Dragons like yourselves." He paused. "In fact, you all are their reincarnates."

"What?!" we all exclaimed.

"These Xiaolin Dragons, Dragons of Water, Fire, Wind, and Earth, weakened Wuya severely. The fight lasted days. It ended when two warriors, one of light and one of darkness, came forth and combined their powers to weaken Wuya even more so. They created a prophecy. The Xiaolin Dragons would be reincarnated many generations afterwards to fight evil, should it return.

"Wuya, using a small part of her power, fix the prophecy so that evil would return, 1500 years after, to wreak havoc on Earth and conquer it. The two warriors, who revealed themselves to be powerful deities, combined their power to make sure that, when the Xiaolin Dragons returned years afterwards, they would also be reincarnated.

"However, Wuya did not count on one part. Chase Young was the original Xiaolin Dragon of Water, but he had turned to the Heylin side after drinking the Lao Mang Long soup that would make him immortal and powerful, but steal his soul.

"Because of this, a new Xiaolin Dragon of Water took his place when the battle between the Xiaolin side and the Heylin side resulted in the new prophecy. Wuya had changed the prophecy slightly so evil may return 1500 years after, but it was revealed not to be her. She, however, still believes she will conquer the world again, and that she was the great evil in the prophecy.

"Chase Young is the great evil that the prophecy speaks of. Young Dragons, you must be wary when training or fetching Shen Gong Wu."

"Wait, hang on a second," I interrupted. "I'm one of the deities?! Is that what you're saying?"

"You are," he said. "Your ancestors were great Xiaolin Dragons."

"Wait, how exactly does Chase Young come to power?" Kimiko asked.

"And is there any way to prevent it, Master?" Omi asked.

"No," Master Fung said. "There is no way to prevent it. The prophecy says that a great evil will rise with the help of a Xiaolin warrior." I closed my eyes. "The prophecy says that she will fall into trouble." I opened my eyes to find Master Fung looking straight at me, if not through.

"Me?" I squeaked out. Everyone looked at me. I glanced around to see Omi's disappointed face, Kimiko's confused face, Clay's sympathetic expression, and Raimundo's worried one.

"Yes," Master Fung said. "Your ancestor was powerful, and, in fact, she was a Xiaolin Dragon of Light. She trained alongside Chase when he was on the side of good. Chase did take a certain liking to her, and he thought she had the most potential.

"He thought many things of her, many great things. He tried to turn her evil so he could be with her, but she refused him. He was angry and heartbroken. She did come close to going over to the Heylin side, but her brother, the Xiaolin Dragon of Darkness, protected her."

"Brother?" I asked.

"You do have a brother," he said. "His powers aren't showing up yet, but he is the Xiaolin Dragon of Darkness."

"I thought you said I wasn't a Dragon, so how is he?" I asked.

"He, like you, will be a Dragon for a short while. Then he will be training like you."

"To become what? What are we if not Dragons?"

"You aren't a Dragon, this is true," he said. "You are the Xiaolin Guardian of Light, also the Guardian of Clarity, or will be. You are still training. He will be the Xiaolin Guardian of Darkness, also the Guardian of Obscurity."

"My…brother? Where…is he?" I asked, still dazed. I had family, and I was brimming with joy.

"We shall know when his powers reveal themselves," he said. The scroll started shaking. "Which seems to be now."

I smiled. "Who is he? Where? How old is he?" I asked.

"His name is Aaron Buio Dimas," Master Fung said. "He is in Spain right now. Dojo, please escort Ann over to her brother."

"Right away, Master," Dojo said.

* * *

We arrived in Madrid, Spain. I looked down the streets. It was nighttime here. "Dojo, you sure he's here?"

"Of course, he is," Dojo said. "In…" Dojo looked around and slithered up and down a couple streets. "This house."

I looked up. It was an apartment house, but I still wasn't too sure. I sighed and knocked on the door. A kind woman opened the door. "Hello?"

I put on a friendly smile. "Hi, I'm looking for my long lost brother, Aaron Buio Dimas? Is he here?"

Her eyes widened a bit. "Yes, he is… You're his long lost sister?"

"Yes, I am," I said. "You're his adoptive mother, correct?"

She nodded. "Yes, he will be here shortly." She closed the door and I heard her calling him inside. The door opened slowly.

"Aaron?" I asked.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Anné Rosa, at least, I think so. You're my brother, right?"

"Ann? That's you?"

"You remember me? I'm sorry, but I don't remember you… I hoped I would…" I said.

He hugged me. "Hey, little sis! It's been too long!" He stopped hugging me. "I remember mom and dad talking about you and I when I was little… Your name isn't Anné Rosa, at least, not entirely. Mom and dad gave us different last names, you know. I was Aaron Buio Dimas and you were Anné Rosa Luz."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup, but don't think Luz is your last name, though. In Spanish, our middle names are placed at the end of our name. Your last name is Rosa, which was mom's last name. I took dad's, which was Buio."

"Sounds cool," I said. "I'm so glad I found my brother!" I paused. "What happened to mom and dad?"

He shrugged, but looked uncomfortable. "They…passed away. I'm not sure how, though." He changed the subject. "So what did you come find me for?"

"Well, I'm sure we have to get to know each other since we're family and all, so I'll fill you in. I stayed at an orphanage till I was fifteen, which was about a year and a half ago. After that, I left and lived on the streets for a year or so, stealing a tiny bit of food from supermarkets every week to survive. I almost committed suicide, mind you.

"Then this man named Master Fung found me and told me of my destiny. He and his dragon took me back to the Xiaolin Temple in China where we, the rest of the Dragons and I, train to fight evil and--"

"Wait, what? Evil? Are you serious?" he interrupted.

"Yes, evil," I said. "Recently, a new Xiaolin Dragon Warrior revealed themselves and I'm here to take them back to train with us."

"Wait, wait, _that_'s why you found me?" I nodded. "The story seems really crazy, but I feel like I can believe you… Can you show me any powers?"

I nodded. I looked around. It was dark, it being nighttime. "Look; it's dark here, right? I can barely see, but that's okay because one of my powers is a cool vision where I can see everything as if it was day _and_ night at the same time. It's freaky, but it works. I closed my eyes. Opening them, I heard him gasp. "Let me guess, my eyes are glowing?" He nodded. "They do that when I see things in the vision."

"So what are you?"

"I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of Light," I said. "You are the Xiaolin Dragon of Darkness. However, we're not like the others. My friends back at the temple are the Xiaolin Dragons of Water, Fire, Wind, and Earth. We, however, aren't really Dragons. We're Guardians, but we haven't trained enough yet. When we train until we're strong enough, we'll become the Guardian of Light and Clarity and the Guardian of Darkness and Obscurity."

I explained everything from Shen Gong Wu to our prophecies and ancestors. He listened and I could tell he believed me. We spent a couple hours outside with all the explanations. "So I have to come with you?" Aaron asked.

I nodded. "We need your help. A great evil is going to arise, and I'll be in trouble."

"I'll tell Susan," he said.

"Susan?"

"My adoptive mother," he explained. I nodded.

Around twenty minutes later, we were on our way to the temple. Even though I explained how Dojo was a dragon before we left, he was still shocked by Dojo changing into a large dragon.

Once we arrived at the temple, I brought Aaron to the meditation room, where everyone else was. "Everyone, this is Aaron, my brother."

I glanced at him as everyone talked to him and explained anything that needed explaining. It was strange how much we looked alike. Sure, we were family, but I still wasn't used to it.

He had black hair that couldn't possibly get any darker, whereas my hair was a very light brown. His hair was short and spiky, but also perfectly messy. His eyes weren't a light hazel, like mine. They were a dark brown. My skin was a light tan while his was slightly tanner. Other than that, we had the same features and we looked like we could be fraternal twins. So alike, yet our color schemes were different.

I left to the garden outside, lying down in the grass. Aaron was getting settled and everyone was explaining everything they had to. I thought about our names. My name was Anné Rosa Luz. Well, that was in Spanish. It was technically Anné Luz Rosa. "Luz" was Spanish for "light", so it fit me well. My brother was Aaron Buio Dimas, or Aaron Dimas Buio, and it fit him as well. "Dimas" was Spanish for "sunset", and "Buio" was Italian for "dark". From what I heard, dad was half Italian, half Spanish, while mom was fully Spanish.

But "Aaron" was a Spanish name that meant "light bringer", and that didn't make sense. Well, it didn't make sense unless you thought of Aaron's and my powers coming together to create a force stronger than us.

I didn't even bother to change my vision. I wanted to embrace the darkness for a little bit.

"You okay?" Raimundo sat lied down next to me, as always.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged. "You happy you found your brother?"

"Of course," I replied. "But I'm kinda worried about that prophecy."

I felt him tense up. "Don't worry about it. You're going to be fine."

"Yeah, but did you hear right? I don't wanna fall in love with Chase Young!" We were kinda whispering, but not exactly.

I heard him mumble something, but I couldn't exactly understand what he said. "Well, you can't love him if you love someone else, right?" he told me.

"I guess."

"Do you like anybody?" Why was he asking?

"I'm not sure. I haven't really ever known love that well. No family for years, remember?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"What's wrong, Rai?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said.

I rolled my eyes. I propped myself up on my elbow. He did the same. "You're lying," I said playfully.

He smiled. "Yeah, I am."

"Then what--"

Before I saw his intent, he already pressed his lips to mine.

I smiled through the kiss for a second, then responded with the same action.

"Hey!" he had exclaimed when I had forced him to lie back down.

I had laughed and whispered in his ear, "Don't take advantage of me again," playfully, before lying down on my side. The stars were beautiful.

He propped himself up on his elbow and watched me as I watched the sky. I glanced at him. Rai was smirking. I scoffed and pushed him down. I rolled my eyes. "Hedonist…" I muttered.

"He-what?" Raimundo asked, propping himself up on his elbow again.

"It means you're a player," I said.

"Hey! I am not!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure," I said. I stood up swiftly. "I'm going to bed."

"Mind if I come?" he teased, following me.

"No, but my brother might," I teased right back.

"Nice one," he said. I rolled my eyes.

I was about to enter my room when an arm caught me. I scoffed again. "Hey! Where's my goodnight hug?" Raimundo pretended to be hurt by my actions. I sighed.

"Men," I sneered. I gave him a hug, but he wouldn't let go. "Rai, let go, now."

"No way!" Rai was being so enjoyably irritating. He hugged my waist closer. "Please? Maybe you'd like to go on a date with me?"

I sighed. "If I say yes, will you let me go to sleep?" He nodded, smirking. "Fine, I'll go, now let me sleep."

He smiled and pecked my cheek before I entered my teeny room and fell asleep.

* * *

_**(NORMAL)**_

Chase Young watched as the two Dragons lied on the grass outside in the garden.

"Lucia…" he muttered. "I won't let you get away this time."

Lucia was the Xiaolin Dragon of Light, later the Xiaolin Guardian of Light, 1500 years ago. Chase Young regretted ever letting her go, or letting Lucia's brother interfere. He still yearned to rule the world with her by his side.

He watched the young Dragons talk still. Anné, the Xiaolin Dragon of Light, looked exactly like Lucia. All the current Xiaolin Dragons resembled each of the Dragons from long ago perfectly.

Then Chase Young saw something occur in the garden. He clenched his fists and scowled. "This time, I won't let _him_ steal you away…"

He wasn't going to ruin his plan by killing that wind Dragon now. He was going to wait, like he had for 1500 years.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fight For Light**_

_**A Xiaolin Showdown FanFiction  
**_

* * *

_**(RP)**_

Last night was the best. I talked to Anni, and she let me kiss her. She also agreed to go out on a date with me, which I was going to take full advantage of to impress her.

Even though her name was Anné, she had told us to think of her as Anni, so that's what we did.

In the back of my mind, something still said that I should be careful. Something said that I was in danger, probably even more than Anni.

I tried to ignore that.

All of us Dragons were on Dojo, flying to the next Shen Gong Wu. "What Wu is this, anyway?" I asked.

"The Wushu Sash," Kimiko said. "It gives the wearer knowledge and skills of Kung Fu, but only when the person has it on."

"Nice," I said. "Doesn't 'Wushu' mean 'Kung Fu' in some language?"

"Mandarin," Ann corrected.

We landed soon. "Where the heck are we?" I shivered in the cold. Looking around, there was a mountain and snow everywhere.

"Greenland, but don't let the name fool you," Dojo said.

"Where's the Wu?" I asked.

"Well, judging by this rash, I'd say somewhere nearby." Dojo looked around. "I think it could be nearby, maybe a bit up the mountain."

"Let's go, Kimiko," Anni said.

"Okay," Kim said.

"I'd better come with you two," I said.

"Why is that, Rai?" Kimiko asked.

"To help you guys if anyone goes after you two," I said.

"That's fine by me," Anni said, already running.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Kimiko and I exclaimed, running after her.

* * *

_**(AB)**_

I watched my sister run away, anxious to start searching. Kimiko and Raimundo were trying to catch up to her, which they did, after a while.

"Come on, Omi," I said. "Hey, Clay, where do you think the Shen Gong Wu is?"

"Well, since they're searching the mountain, I reckon we should search the small forest near the mountain," Clay replied.

"Ooh, anything to get rid of this rash," Dojo said. He sat on Clay's cowboy hat.

We started walking into the forest, shaking trees to see if there was anything under the snow. "I found it! It is here, friends!" Omi exclaimed from the top branch of a pine tree.

"Not so far, cue ball!"

A boy with fiery red hair and pale skin tried to snatch the sash away from Omi, but it started glowing instead.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi exclaimed.

"Name your game!" Jack replied.

"First one to the top of the tree wins! My Orb of Tornami and your Silk Spinner! Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

The tree rose into the air a few dozen feet, along with a piece of land where the rest of us watched. This was my first time seeing a Xiaolin Showdown. Omi and Jack were at the bottom, preparing to go. At the top of the tree, the Wushu Sash was floating and glowing.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" they shouted, and raced to the top.

Omi had a head start and bounded from branch to branch, making quick progress. Jack Spicer was trying to climb at first, but soon gave up. "Jackbots, attack!" Two robots flew at Omi, trying to shred him with their blade.

"Tsunami Strike!" Omi exclaimed, destroying both robots and continuing climbing.

"Silk Spinner!" Jack Spicer exclaimed, shooting it at a high branch. The Silk Spinner carried him upwards, letting him land on a branch that Omi jumped to at the same time.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi shot at Jack, making him lose his balance and falling from the tree. He bounded up to the top and retrieved the Wushu Sash. The showdown was over.

Everything returned to normal and we all congratulated Omi. "Nice job, little guy," I said.

"You _idiot_," the ghost, known as Wuya, said to Jack. "You lost yet _another_ Shen Gong Wu!! How are we going to take over the world if you cannot even defeat them in a Xiaolin Showdown?!"

"If you think I'm so worthless, maybe you should just go back to Chase Young or Katnappé!"

"Say, that's not a bad idea," she muttered, and flew away.

"Hey! Get back here! I was just kidding!!" Jack Spicer said, using his heli-backpack to fly after her.

"Are those two always so lame?" I asked.

"Lamer than a donkey with two legs," Clay said. "We'd best be finding the others." I nodded, hoping my sister was alright. I only just met her, so I wouldn't be too happy if she was in danger already.

* * *

_**(AR)**_

"You're gonna have to be better than that, Rai," I teased. I had reached the small cliff before he and Kimiko had.

"Get back down here, girl!" Rai called.

I smiled. "Come on, Raimundo! I thought you were the strong Brazilian type, not the wimpy type!" I was having fun mocking him.

He finally reached me and tackled me to the floor. "Take it back!"

"Never!"

He grinned maliciously. "Take it back…or else…"

"Or else what?" I challenged.

"Or else he'll embarrass you with his tiny brain," Kimiko said, finally making it up to the cliff. There was a small cave to the right of us.

Rai let me go and helped me stand up. "He's just a cute little wimpy dwarf," I teased, pinching one of Raimundo's cheeks. Kimiko burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Rai said, taking my wrist and placing it behind my back. "At least I'm cute," he whispered in my ear.

"Right, right, Rai. Just let me go," I said, laughing. "I think they found the Shen Gong Wu."

"Yup," Kimiko said. "They're heading this way with the Wushu Sash."

"Alright, you guys can go now. I'll give you a head start," I said. I walked backwards a bit, standing next to the cave.

* * *

_**(RP)**_

"No way!" I exclaimed. "No head starts!"

"Well, I'm going," Kimiko said, starting down the cliff.

"Come on, Ann," I said.

"Okay, let's--"

Anni closed her eyes and collapsed. I went to catch her before she hit the ground, but someone beat me to it. I looked up and glared at him. "Chase Young. Mind handing her over?"

"I'd prefer not to, if you don't mind," he said.

"Actually, I do mind," I spat. "Now hand her over or taste my foot."

He chuckled darkly. "Are you really so sure you can defeat me?" he asked. His tone changed to menacing. "_I'd like to see you try!_"

"Bring it, lizard breath!" I challenged.

"Actually, I'll have to take a rain check," Chase said. "It appears as if your friends are growing worried, and they're coming to check up on you. I wouldn't want to be any inconvenience. Besides, I have a guest arriving at my humble abode soon."

I lunged after him as he disappeared. I growled and clenched my fist, grinding my teeth. I fell to my knees and hit my fists on the ground, trying to let out anger. Chase Young would pay for doing this. He would die for taking her away from me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off harshly. "Raimundo?" Kimiko asked. "What happened?"

"Where's my sister?!" Aaron demanded.

I stood up slowly and turned around. "Chase Young took her," I replied, low and dead.

"What? No!" Kimiko said. "The prophecy! It's too soon!"

"We have to get back to Master Fung, and _fast!_" Dojo exclaimed.

_Anni, I swear, I'll get you back._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fight For Light**_

_**A Xiaolin Showdown FanFiction  
**_

* * *

_**(AR)**_

I woke up in a room--an actual room. I was lying on a white bed and in a white room. Near the foot of the bed, there was a large window. I got up from the bed and, looking back at it now, saw that it was a queen bed. I walked over to the window. It led out to a balcony.

I pushed it open and walked through, looking around. It was nighttime wherever I was. I closed my eyes, switching to night vision. It wasn't really "night vision", I that's what I called it. If anyone saw me, they'd be shocked by my eyes. Whenever I used this vision, my eyes would completely blank out and glow like cats' eyes, but gold. Whenever I used the vision where I could see people's auras, my eyes blanked out and glowed white.

The balcony was large, and I walked over to the railing on the far side. I saw a volcano to the left, almost behind me, and a large field to the right. I saw a couple of small mountains and a piece of ocean shore. It appears as if, wherever I was, was mostly hidden in a volcano-like place, except for my balcony.

I sighed. I didn't know where I was, what time it was, or even what I was doing here. I wanted to go back home. The only place that felt like home was the Xiaolin Temple, or at leas that's what I thought. This place felt familiar, and homey. Could this be the prophecy coming true?

I looked up and saw something in the distance. Even without my night vision, you would be able to see it. After all, it was glowing.

She came to me and stood on top of the railing. She looked exactly like me, maybe older. "Who are you?" I asked. She looked like me, but she was transparent.

"I'm Lucia, Xiaolin Guardian of Light," she said. "You are awakening."

"I'm what?"

"You are me, in short," Lucia said. "The prophecy is fulfilling itself, or at least trying to. You have to go with it, I'm sorry."

I nodded. "I understand that, but what do you mean? I'm awakening?"

"I was reincarnated as you, you see," she said. "Soon, you will awaken. Not all, but some memories from Lucia--me--will come to you. I'm terribly sorry that you are my reincarnation. Even though you technically are me, you're your own person. My conflict from long ago is carrying on to this era.

"You see, I had a life 1500 years ago. I was the Xiaolin Dragon of Light before becoming a Xiaolin Guardian. Chase Young was the Xiaolin Dragon of Water during that time. We were close friends and confidents, and even lovers at one point.

"However, Hannibal Roy Bean tricked Chase Young into drinking Lao Mang Long soup. He convinced Chase that he would be the most powerful Dragon, and that he would be immortal. However, Chase Young sold his soul for this unknowingly.

"Without his soul, he could no longer be good. He turned to the Heylin side, being powerful and immortal. I was very depressed because of that. A new Xiaolin Dragon of Water took his place.

"When the first initial shock of Chase becoming evil was gone, I needed a friend. The Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, Ray, became my close friend. Chase tried to make me evil so I would help him take over the world. It felt like he didn't care about me anymore, just about ruling the world.

"I was sad, so I tried to move on. I never did, at least, not completely. I didn't plan on falling in love with the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, my best friend at the time, but it happened. Chase found out and felt betrayed. He tried to kill Ray, and tried to convince me to join him.

"I almost did. My brother, Argon, saved me from becoming evil. At that point, we were the Xiaolin Guardians. That was around the time where we created this prophecy. Sadly, you are drawn to them both. Now, it's in your hands. You must make a decision."

"A…decision?" I asked. "Wait a minute… I'm… drawn to _both_ of them? Raimundo and Chase Young? What do you mean?"

"Simply that," she said. "You can't help it. You're my reincarnation. After you are awakened, you will have some of my memories. You will gain memories about Chase Young, and you will, in state, become me. You will see yourself in those memories, instead of seeing me. You will feel for Chase what I did, and you will feel for Raimundo what I felt for Ray. They are the same person, essentially."

"That sounds…interesting," I said. "Where am I now?"

"You are in Chase Young's hidden palace." Lucia started fading out. "My time is done here. You are becoming more like me, so I cannot stay. You will know what to do, and you will figure it out, Ann. After all, your birth name _was_ actually Annalucía." With a smile, she faded away.

"Annalucía?" I muttered. I sighed. I turned and walked back to the window, stepping through it and into my room.

I saw a leopard in my room with something in its mouth. The leopard dropped it on my bed and glanced at me. For some reason, I knew it meant that I was supposed to be down there soon. Once it left the room, I sat on my bed. The leopard had left a pair of clothes here.

I changed into it quickly. It reminded me of the Xiaolin robes, but not quite. The base color was black instead of red. The sash was silver, and there were black leggings. The top part was sleeveless, exposing my shoulders, but was a turtleneck. It was silk. I folded my street clothes up; a pair of jeans, a black tank top, and a red hoodie. I checked the pockets and found what I was looking for.

I walked out of my room cautiously. _Don't be afraid. You know this place_, a voice said. Memories flooded my mind. I had been here before--1500 years ago.

Somehow, I knew I wasn't completely awakened. I just began to stir. Some memories were given, but not all of them.

I walked down a corridor and down a staircase on the side. It was beautiful. Everything was marble and there was a fountain in the middle of the room.

"You!" I heard a voice. I turned my head.

I glared at him. "Jack Spicer…" I muttered.

"What are _you_ doing here, Xiaolin loser?!" He walked up to me. I put a hand up, gesturing for him to shut it, and looked away with my eyes closed.

"That is what I was wondering," I spoke in a calm voice. For some reason, I felt like it mimicked the way Chase Young spoke… "I am a guest here, and you are not, I believe." Yup, I definitely spoke like that. Calm and quiet, but intimidating and serious.

"A guest?! Why would a Xiaolin punk like you be here?!"

"Quiet, Spicer," came a voice. Chase Young had appeared nearby and met us both. "Ah, dear Dragon of Light, you have come down to meet me."

"I still have not yet awakened, Chase," I said. "But I have a few memories from long ago."

He smiled evilly. I didn't think he could smile any other way. I returned it, making sure it seemed evil as well. I needed to play along.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Jack interrupted. "What's going on here?!"

"You shall be quiet," Chase said. "Or shall you prefer being eaten by my pets?" He snapped his fingers and fierce felines appeared everywhere, growling.

I smiled, looking around and gazing at them. I always was a cat person. "No, no!" Jack Spicer pleaded. "I'll be quiet."

"What do _you_ think?" Chase asked, and I tore my gaze from the cats.

"Give him a chance. But let me play with the…_kitties_," I said slyly. "I always _was_ a cat person." I turned back to the panther that came up beside me. I pet it softly, smiling.

"Jack Spicer, you shall have one chance," Chase said. "Fail and you shall make wonderful food for my pets."

He gulped. "Y-yes, Master," he said. Even I had to smirk at that.

"Now get out of my sight!"

Jack rushed away, whimpering like a dog with his tail between his legs. I chuckled a bit at the sight.

"Is the mighty Xiaolin Dragon turning evil?" Chase Young teased.

"No," I said. "I'm indifferent."

"Oh, really?" he said sarcastically.

"For now, anyway." I crouched down beside the panther and hugged it around its neck. "Maybe this kitten can turn me."

"Interesting pet name. I never thought I'd see the day that someone would call these beasts 'kittens'."

"Well, it's not day," I said. "It's night."

"Humor? I never thought you'd stoop so low." His words were a tease, as always.

"Yeah, well, there's a lot you don't know about me," I said.

"I intend to find out more, then."

"Fine by me," I said. "I do have a question though."

"Ask away, then."

"I still haven't completed my training," I said.

"And, of course, I shall finish your training," Chase said.

I stopped hugging the panther and stood up. "_You_ are going to teach_ me_?"

"Who else?"

I shrugged. "If I wasn't so close, maybe Lucia could teach me." He stiffened.

Chase Young took a moment to regain his composure. "If you are ever hungry, find that idiot, Jack Spicer, and order him to bring you something. Training starts tomorrow at dawn."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fight For Light**_

**_A Xiaolin Showdown FanFiction_**

* * *

_**(AR)**_

I lied on my bed staring up at the ceiling. It has been two weeks since I…arrived here. Chase has been training me and is impressed with how fast I pick things up. Even though he doesn't like using magic or elemental abilities, I still try to learn them by myself. He says that using magic distracts from your natural strength and abilities, and they don't let you reach your full potential.

Everyday, I would wake up with a new memory of a time I spent with him, 1500 years ago. Sometimes they were nice. Sometimes they weren't. The most recent one was the most interesting.

~·~

_I looked down at our hands, intertwined. I knew that something was going to happen. Something terrible. Right now, Chase was still nice and sweet. He was still the Xiaolin Dragon of Water._

_But that could change at any time. I sighed and looked out to the sea. Like many of our times together, we spent it at this beautiful beach near a few small mountains and an inactive volcano. It was near a large plain, too. This was our favorite place._

_The battle was drawing closer. We both knew that. Two full moons had passed already. On the next one, the battle would commence. I was only the Xiaolin Dragon of Light, but I was so strong. That's one of the things he says he admires me for. Being so strong but delicate at the same time._

_I was afraid. My brother and I were gifted with many things the other Dragons didn't have. One of my gifts was premonition, in the slightest form. I knew something was going to happen. I knew tomorrow, Chase wouldn't be the same person he is now._

_He'd be…different… I sensed horrible things for our future, if there were to be one. _

~·~

That was a memory of mine 1500 years ago, before Ray came into the picture and made it all blurry.

Of course, that must have been the day before Chase turned evil. It was interesting and sweet, but it made me feel anxious and worried.

I thought back to another one of the memories I received recently--this time about Ray.

~·~

_I sighed, watching the sunset._

_We were on a beach in Brazil, not too far from Rio, leaning against a palm tree. I was sitting in front of him, his legs on either side of me. He was hugging my waist securely, as if he thought I would be taken away._

_He was the one who comforted me in my time of sadness. He was my best friend, and I didn't know how I could ever live without him now._

"_Ray," I sighed, my arms over his, still embracing me._

_He put his chin on the top my head, and hugged me tighter for a moment. "Yes?"_

_I sighed again and leaned back against his chest, getting a bit sleepier. It was hard to believe, yet not so hard, that I loved Ray. I couldn't believe it because I promised myself I wouldn't let my heart be taken again, and that I wouldn't let my heart be so broken._

_Of course I still remembered _him_. Chase. I was reminded of him so many times, but whenever I was with Ray, he seemed to fade. Ray made everything better. He filled in the empty space of my heart, and I wouldn't have made it out without him._

_I reached up to stroke his cheek with my fingers, looking up at him as I did so. He was perfect. He glanced down at me with the warmest smile and most loving green eyes I'd ever seen. I smiled at him, glad to have such a wonderful man with me, especially in my hardest of times._

"_So didn't you miss me while you were on that mission?" Ray asked abruptly._

_I burst out laughing. "Of course, of course," I joked. "No, really, Ray, you're getting cocky."_

"_So you _didn't_ miss me?" he asked, feigning rejectment._

_I laughed and hugged him around the neck, twisting over to do so. I whispered in his ear, "Of course I did, you fool."_

_He chuckled and hugged me even more lovingly. Our lips met and I knew I really did care for this man more than he would ever know._

"_I love you," we both whispered. It was the first time we'd said it in those specific words, and it meant only so much more. _

~·~

I closed my eyes to think. I missed everyone at the temple. Everyone. Kimi and Clay, Omi and Dojo, Master Fung, and especially Rai and Aaron. This prophecy would be hard to avoid, so I have to go with it.

I heard a knock at the door. I opened my eyes. "Come in."

"Heh, Chase sent me to check up on you," Jack said.

I rolled my eyes. "Hi, Jack," I said monotonously.

"Hi!"

I gave him a weird look. "Where's Princess?"

"Your panther?" he asked. "Somewhere around the palace. Why?"

"Can you go fetch her for me, please?"

He nodded. "You know, you're getting pretty strong," he said.

"Yes… I know that."

"Almost strong enough to overthrow Chase."

I stared at him, wondering what happened to his brain. "Are you dense?! First of all, I'm not strong enough. Second of all, Chase will definitely know you said that." I paused.

* * *

_**(CY)**_

"And I'm not so sure I want to defeat him," she sighed, closing her eyes and lying back down on the bed.

I was listening to the entire conversation, eavesdropping, if you will, with the camera I planted on Jack. He was going to be fed to lions.

"Not want to defeat him?!" Jack exclaimed. "But you're good and he's evil! What's wrong with you?!"

Stupid boy, there was nothing wrong with her. Nothing at all.

"I just don't. Now go, before Chase finds you in here," she replied.

She was going to awaken soon, remembering me and all those feelings we didn't share for too long. When that time came, I would be able to--for a short while--convince her to change sides, ruling the world alongside me.

I didn't have a soul anymore. I couldn't care anymore. Truth be told, my soul was taken to make room for all this power and evil. For the first time in 1500 years, I wished I hadn't sold my soul.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Fight For Light**_

_**A Xiaolin Showdown FanFiction

* * *

**_

_**(RP)**_

Two weeks.

Two painful, mind numbing weeks.

No Shen Gong Wu had activated, so I had all that time to miss her, and worry, and be furious.

I was outside the temple, climbing a cliff. I needed to hope that she was alive. I needed to hope that she was still good.

I reached the top of the cliff sooner than I liked. I growled. "Wind!" I exclaimed, flying down off the cliff roughly.

I arrived back at the temple soon. "Raimundo," Kimiko said. "Master Fung wants to talk to all of us."

I followed her to the meditation room. We all sat down to prepare for Master Fung's announcement.

"Young Dragons, now is the time," he said. "The prophecy is starting to fulfill itself. Ann's ancestor's spirit visited her. She is about to awake in a few weeks. If she is awakened within Chase Young's control, he might turn her evil. She will be at her most powerful then, and he will be able to take over the world.

"However, you all will start to awake as well. Raimundo and Aaron, you will play an important role in the prophecy. Dojo will let you both know later.

"All of you will be visited by your ancestors' spirits. They will each give you a piece of the story in what happened 1500 years ago, and they will all give you advice. After that, you will start to awaken. You are reincarnations, so you all were, essentially, the Xiaolin Dragons from long ago.

"You will, almost each day, gain a new memory from those times. You will see yourself there, as if you had lived it in this lifetime. Even though you are your own people, you will feel what your ancestors felt, and you will think like they did.

"Dojo, you may take Aaron and Raimundo outside to explain certain things to them."

"Dojo? What's up?" I asked when we got outside.

"I'll explain in a minute, Raimundo," he said. "Aaron, you know you're Ann's brother, right? Well, your ancestor, Argon, was your sister's ancestor's, Lucia's, brother. When Chase Young tried to get her to turn evil and join him, she almost did. You saved her, though. You have to do the same now."

He turned to me. "And you, Raimundo," he said, "play a special part. See, 1500 years ago, Lucia and Chase were best friends and lovers. However, when he got his soul stolen and turned evil, she didn't have him anymore. She was sad.

"Your ancestor, Ray, came in the picture. He was her best friend, and he was the shoulder to cry on. Chase Young had asked her to join him and she refused. Somewhere along the line, Lucia fell in love with Ray, and Chase found out. He felt betrayed and tried to kill Ray." I gulped. "But he wasn't successful there. He tried to convince her once more to join him, and she still loved him as well. That's where Argon, her brother, came in. She was so close to accepting and turning evil, and her brother showed up and was able to change her mind.

"He was, after all, Xiaolin Guardian of Darkness. Chase Young was, at that time, dark. He separated the two and saved his sister. That's where you two are, so you get it?"

"It's like one big soap opera," Aaron said.

"Yes, but it deals with conquering the world and evil forces," I mentioned. "So it's not the usual soap."

"How do we know she's not evil now? Can't we go get her now?" Aaron asked.

"I think we'd better awaken ourselves first," I said. "Otherwise, we don't stand a chance."

Aaron grumbled but complied. I wasn't going to go get her. Not until I knew I'd leave with her.

After everyone was asleep, I opened the Shen Gong Wu vault and reached for the Golden Tiger Claws. I left the temple vault and went to the garden. _Ann, I'll be there soon._ "Golden Tiger Claws," I said, not wanting to wake anyone up.

I created a portal and jumped through it. I landed outside, near a volcano. I placed the Golden Tiger Claws in my knapsack and kept moving. I rounded the volcano, looking for an opening. Something moving caught my eye.

I tried to focus on it. It was a balcony. _Bingo_, I thought. I started climbing up to it as quiet as possible. I heard someone sigh. It sounded like Ann. I started climbing faster, driven by my desire to see her.

"Where are you?" I heard her whisper. Definitely Ann. I climbed up to the railing. She wasn't facing me, so I could surprise her.

"You missing me much?" I asked, smirking.

She turned around and gasped. "R-Raimundo?"

I nodded and jumped down from the railing. She ran into my arms. "Hey, Ann," I said, embracing her.

"Rai, I've missed you! Where are the others? I missed them all so much…"

"I came alone," I said. "Haven't you tried leaving? You could just jump off the balcony."

"No," she said. "I have to stay. Besides, he'd just find me. Then, he'd bring me back but wouldn't let me out here. I want to be able to see the stars. Chase trusts me, anyway."

I held her tighter, my arms around her waist. "Do you love him yet?"

"I…don't know."

"Have you seen Lucia?"

"Yes, I did. Two weeks ago. Ever since, I've been getting memories each day," she said sadly. "You know this used to be my favorite place, 1500 years ago?"

I chuckled. "I can imagine."

"Yeah, well, it's not so bad now," Ann said. "Chase trains me daily, and I teach myself elemental attacks. I'm getting stronger. Plus, I can spar with Jack Spicer any time I want."

We both laughed quietly. "Really? Spicer's here?"

"Yeah, he's the 'servant' boy," she said.

I snickered for a second. I sighed. "You know, I've been freaking out back at the temple for the past two weeks," I told her.

"Why?"

"Because you've been missing, and I didn't know if you were alive or even good anymore. You _are_ good, right?"

"I'm not evil, if that's what you mean."

"Right; that." I smiled to myself when I noticed we still hadn't stopped hugging. "But I really missed you."

"I missed you, too, Rai," she said quietly.

"I bet that when I return to the temple, I'll be a nervous wreck again."

She looked up at me. "Don't be," Ann said. "I can't leave here, but I can definitely send myself. I can send you my image in light and we can talk. It'll have to be at night, when Chase thinks I'm sleeping, though."

I smiled. "You're awesome, you know that?"

"I know," she said smugly.

I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips to hers for a few seconds. "I really missed you," I repeated.

"I got it, I got it," Ann said. "Funny how much you're acting like Ray."

"Ray? My ancestor?"

"Yup. I got a memory of him with Lucia--I mean, of _us_--at the beach, 1500 years ago. You were acting the same way. How sweet."

"Really? Then I'm pretty sure I'll see 'Ray' soon," I teased.

"Yeah, well, Ray really worried about Lucia, too." She frowned. "You'd best be going. Sometimes, Chase sends Jack to check up on me."

I grimaced. "Great…" I muttered. "I'll be telling the others you're fine."

"Go ahead. I'm doing well. I even have a pet! Chase gave me a panther. I named her Princess."

I raised an eyebrow. "A panther?"

She shrugged. "I love cats."

I chuckled. "Well, I'd better be going," I said. "See you soon, Ann."

"Rosa and Pedrosa," she said.

"Rosa and Pedrosa," I agreed.

I gave her another hug and left using the Golden Tiger Claws. I saw her sad smile as I left.

* * *

_**(AR)**_

I watched Rai leave. It was one of the saddest moments I'd seen. He was so happy to see me, so happy to see me well and fine. But he was also sad to leave. Depressed to have to leave me with Chase. Sad to be separated.

I'd gotten so well at reading human emotions.

I sighed and returned to my room. I lied down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, hands on my stomach. I couldn't feel anything. No happiness, sadness, or nervousness--nothing at all.

Except maybe confusion.

"Come in," I said before Jack had a chance to knock. He entered the room giving me a strange look.

"How'd you--"

"You learn a few things when you've stayed here for a couple weeks," I said. "What is it?"

"Chase Young wants to see you in the main room for a minute."

I frowned and made my way out to the main room as quickly as possible. "Ah, good evening, Ann," he said. He had gotten used to calling me "Ann" or "Dragon of Light".

I bowed gracefully. "Good evening, Chase," I responded.

"Tomorrow, you are starting a different type of training," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll be working with your magic," he muttered, and I knew it was because he preferred martial arts to magic.

I sighed. "Finally," I mumbled. Then I raised my voice back to normal volume. "Where's Jack?"

Chase looked suspicious for a minute. He snapped his fingers and a tiger came into the room, holding Jack by its teeth. "What use have you for him?"

"I want to practice," I said. "It's been a while since I've kicked his sorry little butt."

Chase almost smirked, but the tiger let Jack drop to the floor before he could. "Please, please, don't hurt me!!" Jack pleaded. "I'm frail!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Don't worry," I reassured. I saw Jack seem to calm down a bit. "Fighting might make you a real man." He became nervous again, seeing as how I was still going to fight him. "Just come on."

Jack whimpered as he followed me to the training room. Once we were there, out of hearing range, Jack stopped whimpering at my words. "Shut it," I said. "I'll go easy on you, but Chase might get mad if he finds out I've been holding back."

"Please!! Don't hurt me!" I rolled my eyes again. "Besides, why don't you ask Chase to give you a day off? To get back to 'you-know-who'?"

I froze. "Chase would never allow it," I said monotonously. "He hates Rai, and he would kill him if he had the chance."

"But…"

"So I can't give him that chance…" I muttered. "But Rai would want to fight him, too…" I collapsed on the floor, on my knees and my arms hanging limp, my expression sad and contemplative.

Jack crawled over to me and patted my back. "It's not so bad," he said. "At least you know they like you." He gave a small, nervous chuckle.

I sighed and broke down into quiet sobs. I was shaking, but I wasn't making any noise or spilling any tears. I had learned, being at Chase's citadel for as long as I was, how to fight as well as how to hide emotion better. "They both want to kill the other…"

I was rocking back and forth now, frowning. Jack put his arm around my shoulders awkwardly. "There, there," he said quietly, at a loss about how to comfort me. I could tell he didn't really like my current display of grief and that he didn't know what to do.

I breathed in heavily and stood up, shaking his arm off softly. "No training today," I said quietly, leaving a confused Jack sitting on the floor.

I went to my room and lied on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

I hated this. I knew I was supposed to love them both, but I just didn't know which one was _the_ guy. I didn't even love them yet. Raimundo had been a tiny crush, not a love. Chase… I didn't even like him. I respected him. But my memories were returning and I couldn't help but fall in love with the Ray and Chase from 1500 years ago.

I sighed. It wasn't going to help if I was thinking about how much I loved or didn't love both of them. Someone knocked on my door and came in. I looked up and it was Jack. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded, feeling tears slide down my face. I wiped them away quickly, not having noticed earlier that I was crying. "I'm just so confused…"

By now, I had explained everything to Jack before. He _was_ the only friend I had here, even if he wasn't really a friend. I guess we just got closer during all this time. He nodded. "I can't really say I understand," he admitted. "But I do know that you have to think with your heart and your head."

I sighed. "I think I'm gonna ask Chase for that vacation…"

He beamed. "You mean you're taking one of _my_ ideas?!" He was overjoyed.

I laughed quietly and told him to leave my room. He obeyed, as always. I lied down on my bed once more, slipping into the darkness, which was surprisingly comfortable…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Fight For Light**_

**_A Xiaolin Showdown FanFiction_**

* * *

**(RP)**

I was on a hill, lying by a tree, in its shade. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was alone.

Always alone.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and opened my eyes. Inches away, Ann was smiling at me. I felt my heart melt as I grinned back at her, embracing her tightly. It was nighttime, but she was glowing with a thin white outline.

"Don't kill me!" she teased. "I'm just using astral projection. Chase and Jack think I'm asleep."

I leaned back against the tree again and sighed. "I wish you could be here…" She frowned and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know," she said quietly, but she didn't continue. She usually talked or at least looked at me. Ann was facing away, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She turned and looked at me a bit too fast.

"Nothing…"

"Ann…"

"Well…" she muttered. "I'm confused." I felt my heart about to sink, knowing where this might be headed, hoping it wouldn't be close to there.

"Please don't say that."

"…I'm confused about you and Chase…"

My heart was sinking. I still had hope, though, that she would choose me. But odds weren't that great. Chase was, after all, her first love. She could have a chance with him, especially since she was closer to him currently. But didn't I have a chance, too? I hadn't started to "awaken" yet, but I knew it was coming soon.

"Please, don't be sad!" she exclaimed, taking my hands in hers. I looked at her with sad eyes. "I like you, too. In fact, I respect Chase now, but I haven't really loved him yet. I love the memories of both of you, but it's so hard to know when I haven't actually finished awakening."

I gave her a weak smile. "I can wait for you," I said. That was a stupid and cheesy line, but it was all I had. "I really like you." She gave a weak smile in return.

"I better let you go to sleep," she said. I didn't want to hear that. "I'm getting rest at the same time I do this. You aren't."

I frowned. I wrapped my arms around her again. Even though this was her spirit, not truly Ann, she still felt warm and soft. The only difference was the heart beat that I so loved to hear and feel, the strength in her that I seemed to be able to sense, and the emotion that radiated out towards others. I stroked her hair, wondering how long she'd let me stay here.

"Rai…"

"No…"

"…You need to rest…"

I pulled away softly. Her words hurt me. I know she cared, but it felt like she didn't want to see me, or that she had others things to do. Seeing my sorrow, she gave me a kiss on the cheek, her fingers trailing my cheek as she faded away.

I sighed and started to walk back to the temple.

* * *

_**(AR)**_

My eyes fluttered open. I glanced out the window by my bed. It was near dawn. I sighed. Rai wouldn't get much sleep, or wouldn't have gotten, anyway.

I got up and dressed in my usual ao dai, which is like a Chinese dress. It had slits on each side heading up until the middle of my thigh. The ao dai I wore today was black and only reached my knees. I wore silver tights underneath that reached my ankles. The ao dai was sleeveless today, but it was a turtleneck. It was black silk with silver linings. Around my waist, I tied a silver sash. I chose to have my hair straight today, with a carnation in it. It was mostly white, but on the inside heading out there was a faint pink color, much like a gradient.

I sighed and slipped on shoes that seemed like ballet flats, except they had pieces of cloth that tied all the way up to half of my shin. I headed out of the room, looking more elegant and calm than I had in weeks. My panther came to me at once, and I smiled at it, petting its head. I know that most, if not all, of Chase's cats were fallen warriors, and that they can morph to humans momentarily. However, he told me that my panther had no human spirit left in it, so it was of no use to him any longer. I even had a leash for her. I picked that up now, making sure it was securely on her.

"Come, Princess," I whispered. I walked around the palace until I found what I was looking for. I had arrived at the small garden hidden somewhere deep inside. This garden wasn't small, but it was when you compared it to the entire citadel. It was closed off by high rock walls, but it had no roof. I had opened a certain door that led me inside and smiled, brighter than I had in days. The rocky walls made it hard to see, but I could make out the sun rising out in the east. I watched as the sky changed colors, first going from the last bits of dark night to twilight, then watching as it became lighter and brighter softly, until the sky was finally blue.

For hours, I stayed meditating, enjoying the changing of the sky's colors. Princess, my panther, had been running around for a while, but she eventually came to rest next to me, her head on my lap.

After a while of blue, it seemed the skies had performed enough for now. I gently work up Princess and we went back into the main hallway and I removed her leash. She ran off somewhere, but I'd find her soon enough. I walked down a hallway, eager to get to my room again, to stand out on the balcony.

"Ann!" I heard Jack's voice call after me. I stopped and turned to wait for him.

"Yes, Spicer?" I asked quietly. "What is it?"

"You know, Chase was watching you meditate today!"

I raised an eyebrow. The news should have bothered me, but I had sensed someone nearby, anyway. "I know, and?"

"How long were you there?" Jack asked, ignoring my question.

"From dawn to now," I replied.

"I didn't see you move an inch for the short time I was there," he said. "Did you even budge at all during the hours?"

I shook my head. "I was meditating and watching the sky. It calmed me very much. I was so glad to have my mind free from any stress and emotions, and just watch the sky perform for me," I said, my voice brimming with silent joy and appreciation for the show the world gave me.

"Interesting way to phrase it," said a voice behind me. I turned around and found, who else but Chase?

I bowed in greeting. "Chase," I began. "Might I…be able to return to the temple?"

He frowned. "Why? I've been training you here."

"I wanted to go see my friends. I really miss Kimiko, and Omi's like a little brother to me," I replied.

He grimaced even further. "If you're back by tomorrow, then fine," he muttered.

"No," I said. "I need at least a week. I'm not bothering to ask if I can leave, because I know you'll just send your cats after me."

"Very well, a week." He turned and left quickly, but I couldn't find the emotion in his face before then. It felt like he was hiding something with his words.

"Can _I_ come?" Jack asked.

I groaned. "Sorry, Jacky, but you're not exactly welcome there," I said, teasing him by calling him "Jacky".

"Fine, fine, I can take a hint," he said. "But I can show you out."

I nodded, and went to my room. I already packed my suitcase yesterday. I found Princess in my room, waiting for me with her leash on. Jack must've put it on her.

I took the suitcase in one hand and Princess's leash in the other. I wanted to leave as soon as possible so I would have as much time as I could.

Outside the citadel, Jack waved. I guess I'd become a bit too much of a friend to him, but I'd deal with that later.

I walked out with Princess, heading towards the temple.

_I'll be there soon, Rai._

* * *

_**(RP)**_

Last night was both very good and very sad. I didn't get to see Ann. I got to see her spirit, and I got to talk to her. But it wasn't the real her. I missed her so much.

I stood out on that same hill, against the same tree. The sun changed suddenly, and the light hit me. I squinted and saw something far off. I got up and walked towards it, wondering. As I got nearer, I saw that it was just my reflection. Upon closer inspection, it was a spirit who looked too much like me. It was creepy.

"Who are you?" I asked, already knowing. The spirit looked at me, and smiled mischievously.

"Hey, Rai," he greeted. "I'm Ray, well, I'm you."

I nodded. "So I'm starting to awaken?" This was all getting boring fast.

"And there couldn't be a better time," he said. "I'm you, technically. We are the same person, but you don't have your memories from 1500 years ago, so that's why I'm here. You're going to awaken, and earn bit of your memories each day."

"Wait, aren't you supposed to give me a bit of a story or something?" I asked, remembering what Master Fung said.

"The prophecy?" Ray said. "All you gotta know is that there will come a time when you have to fight for Lucia—I mean, Ann—or she won't be yours anymore."

"Anymore?" I interrupted. "When was she ever mine?"

"1500 years ago, but that's not the point," he said. "Chase Young wants her, too. Don't be mistaken. Even though he's evil and plans on ruling the world with her, he still loves her as well."

"Love? Ew. I doubt that old dragon has a romantic bone in his scaly body," I grumbled. Ray ignored that and continued.

"And if you know Chase, he's used to getting everything he wants. Ann is the one thing you _can't_ let him have."

"How am I supposed to keep her away from him if she likes him, too?" I asked. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Like I said, you'll be getting your memories back day by day. You and the others will learn very quickly, remembering their, your old skills from back then. You will remember enough to defeat Chase Young. I can't tell you how he will be defeated, but you'll find out. We are and will be the same person, so I won't be around at all. I'm already fading away! That just means you're awakening. You and the others are stronger than you'd ever believe." Ray paused. "To start you off, here's a memory of you and Ann, 1500 years ago, that she recently had."

My vision blurred a bit, and I found myself in a different scene…

* * *

_She sighed, watching the sunset.  
_

_We were on a beach in Brazil, not too far from Rio, leaning against a palm tree. I held her in front of me, my legs on either side of her. I held onto her waist securely, but lovingly, as if every moment with her was numbered. She was the one who I found, sad and heartbroken. I became her best friend and helped her through it. Why? She was a fellow Xiaolin Dragon. She also seemed like she needed someone. I didn't think I'd fall in love with her…but I did._

"_Ray," I heard her sigh as she placed her arms over mine, which were still around her waist. I rested my chin on top of her head, squeezing her waist gently in a hug for just a moment. _

_"Yes?"_

_She sighed again and leaned back against my chest. I couldn't believe she could love me, especially after what happened with_ Chase_. He was a monster in my mind, and that would never change. I was so glad and so happy that I could make her feel better when she was sad over him. I was so overjoyed that I could be the one to wipe away her tears, and to hold her when she cried. To be there when she needed a friend._

_She twisted around on my lap, reaching her hand up to stroke my cheek. He delicate fingers left fire wherever she touched my face. She looked up at me, and I gave her a warm smile. She returned it, and the emotion reached her eyes._

"_So didn't you miss me while you were on that mission?" I asked abruptly, wanting to hear her voice, to hear her laugh._

_She burst out laughing, just like I wanted. "Of course, of course," she teased. "No, really, Ray, you're getting cocky."_

"_So you _didn't_ miss me?" I asked, pretending to be heartbroken over it._

_She laughed and hugged me around my neck, twisting over even more to do so. I hear her whisper in my ear, "Of course I did, you fool."_

_I chuckled and embraced her, more tightly and even more lovingly. Our lips met and I knew just how lucky I was that this woman was choosing to be with me, happy that she did care for me like I did for her._

"_I love you," we both whispered. It was the first time we'd said it in those specific words, and it meant only so much more. _

* * *

I blinked, and I returned to the present. The spirit—Ray—was watching me for my reaction. "T-that was us?"

"Yes, that was you and Ann," he said. "Or, rather, Lucia and I, 1500 years ago. We're the same people, really, but our names just changed."

I nodded, and Ray was fading away.

"Your memories will come swiftly," he said. "And you should know, Ann is coming soon! To the temple!"

Before I could ask any questions, he faded away.

I ran back to the temple, eager to tell the others. Eager to prepare for Ann's visit.

* * *

_**(AR)**_

I was outside the temple gates, hiding. It was nighttime. I blinked, switching to night vision. My eyes were glowing white, and I saw everything clearly. I must have looked creepy, or maybe startlingly beautiful. However, that wasn't important to me. I left my suitcase in the garden and walked around slowly. I was slinking around somewhat suspiciously, but I didn't know how to enter.

I turned and saw someone lying on the grass far off in the other side of the garden. It was Rai. My heart swelled with joy and relief. I quietly slinked over to him, lying down beside him discreetly. His eyes were closed but I knew he was awake. If he wasn't, well, it didn't matter. I blew in his ear to see his reaction. His eyes flew open and he jerked up, panicking.

"What the?" I smiled and hugged him tightly. His confusion melted away as he looked down at me, smiling.

"Big, tough Rai is scared of little old me?" I asked teasingly. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"No, just of losing you," he said.

"Really?" I asked jokingly. He nodded, playing along. I turned serious. "You're acting more like Ray… You've seen him?"

"I saw him today, a few hours ago," Rai said. "I also got a memory of us from the beach, and I think you saw it before I did."

I nodded. "I remember. It was in Rio? On the beach? We were watching the sunset, and I was sitting in your lap, both of us leaning on a palm tree."

He beamed. "Then do you remember what we did?"

I smiled and hugged him around the neck. I reached up and kissed him softly. I didn't want to let go of him. "Rai…are my eyes still glowing?" I asked, laughing. They must have been, but I just wanted to hear his voice.

He laughed and pretended to inspect my eyes like a doctor. "Yup, still all white," he said. "But you look like an angel."

I smiled. "But isn't that what I am? Guardian of Light… Isn't that like the Angel of Light?" I asked, mostly myself. I shrugged it off. "Let's go inside. I wanna see Omi and Kimi and Clay and Dojo…"

I stood up and ran back to the temple gates. When I returned, Rai was looking at me questioningly, looking pointedly at my panther. I chuckled nervously.

"This is Princess!" I said cheerfully. "She wanted to visit." He raised an eyebrow, but led me inside the temple anyway.

"Everyone else is sleeping, so they don't now you're here," Rai said. "Just head to sleep, and surprise them in the morning."

I smiled and looked down at Princess. "_Princesa_," I said in Spanish, "go sleep in the garden." Rai watched in shock as the panther obeyed, rubbing my leg before heading out to sleep under a tree in the garden. He shrugged it off and led me to my old room.

"You'll be fine here?"

"I'll be fine," I said. He turned to leave. I caught his arm, forcing him to turn to face me. "Rosa and Pedrosa?"

He smirked. "Rosa and Pedrosa."

We both laughed quietly, and I hugged him before kicking him out of my tiny room. I laid down on the mat in my room, still dressed. Rai poked his head in seconds later.

"Miss me already?" I questioned with a smug grin.

"Hey, I was just wondering…" he began. "Would you wanna go visit Brazil with me?"

"Now?" I asked. He nodded. I stood up and followed him out. "Isn't it kinda midnight?"

"Well, not in Brazil," he muttered. Once we were outside, he took out the Golden Tiger Claws from a knapsack he was carrying. "Golden Tiger Claws!" We stepped out on a beach, but it was a little before evening.

"Why does this place seem familiar?" I muttered.

"Because I've taken you here before," Raimundo whispered in my ear.

I turned towards him, my hands on his chest, staring him down. "Are you _sure?_" I teased.

He rolled his eyes and took one of my hands. "I'm sure."

I smirked. "Are you sure _you_ took me? It _was_ 1500 years ago… You could've forgotten!"

Rai rolled his eyes once more. "Don't be ridiculous, Ann," he said.

I laughed. "Okay, okay, _fine!"_

He smiled and draped his arm around my shoulders, ushering me forward. I gasped in awe when I saw an old palm tree, isolated in one lonely part of the beach. "You like?" he asked.

I scoffed and punched him softly in the shoulder. "Shut up! It's amazing! The _same_ tree?"

He nodded excitedly. "The very same."

"Wait, so, for our first official date of the century," I began, "you're bringing me somewhere we visited 1500 years ago?" He shrugged, smiling. "That's amazing."

We sat beneath the tree, just like we had 1500 years ago. We watched the sunset, bathing in its glory and beauty.

It was so strange to be here. A century and a half had passed since we were last here, and we both know that. But, here, it feels like it's just us. Like time has no meaning for us. As if it was just yesterday we were here last.I turned to Rai and smiled, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Doesn't it feel like time has stopped?" I asked. He glanced down at me, smiling.

"Whenever we're together," he said. "Rosa and Pedrosa for the world!" I laughed lightly and closed my eyes.

"You're so lame…" The night was coming in slowly, as if it didn't want to interrupt.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ lame-o," he responded. "So you're stuck with me."

"Hmm…" I pretended to ponder that. "Maybe." He stuck his tongue out at me childishly. I turned towards the sunset. I chuckled when I found my gaze on the empty black space where there was no horizon. Nothing to separate sea and sky, letting them meld together and be as one.

"What's so funny?" Rai asked.

"Uh… Didn't you notice it's already nighttime?" I asked, tapping on his forehead. He laughed when he looked towards the spot where the sunset should've been.

"Let's get back," he said. "Golden Tiger Claws!"

When we got back, I said goodnight to Rai and hugged him before shuffling to my room and crashing on the 'bed'.

* * *

**Okay, so, officially, I have no idea what to do with this story. Not to mention, I'm so preoccupied with my schoolwork and what's going to come when I get to high school in four months (in a super advanced curriculum, which means even MORE work), as well as trying to stop procrastinating with one of my other stories. I didn't actually write this recently. It's been in my computer for many months, and I've just dug it out. I could try to write a half-arsed ending in a chapter or two, but that won't work. Plus, I've totally forgotten anything and everything about this story. I'm so sorry. But other things do come first. Adieu.**


End file.
